Sing With Me
by bookgirl318
Summary: Katniss Everdeen decides to try out for a Reality TV singing competition. The show is called Duets. Wonder who her singing partner will be? Peeta is a popular school jock, but has some secret skills of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have decided to start a new story. It's AU modern day, but still hopefully with a lot of Katniss and Peeta fluffiness. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 1**

_You say I only hear what I want to  
You say I talk so all the time so.  
And I thought what I felt was simple,  
And I thought that I don't belong,  
And now that I am leaving,  
Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah, I missed you._

The song continued on the radio in Katniss Everdeen's little car. It was an old blue Toyota Tercel with chipping paint, but it got her and her sister from point A to point B. Katniss turned up the volume of the familiar tune as it was one of her favorites. She felt the need deep inside her to sing out, but she would not. Ever since that awful day five years ago, she had for the most part silenced her voice. Only on her walks in the woods did she ever let it out. Her sister constantly begged and pleaded with her to sing, but even as much as she loved her, the pain inside would not let her do it.

The song continued as she pulled into the school parking lot. She was cutting it close, but knew she would make it on time to her first class. She got out and power walked to het steps that led inside, heading to first period Algebra. Madge was there when she entered the room and motioned for Katniss to sit in the desk in front of her. She did so and had only relaxed for a second before the teacher had started the class. After a few minutes, a piece of paper was placed on her desk.

_Did you have a good weekend? What did you do? -M_

Katniss smiled. Madge was really her only close friend at school, and it was nice to be able to share at least a little of her life with someone. She took her own pencil and wrote a reply.

_Not much. Mom was working long shifts at the hospital, so I had to watch Prim. –K_

She pretended to stretch and passed the note back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madge open it and give a small nod. Katniss knew that meant the notes were over for the moment. She then tried to pay attention to the teacher, but the minutes seem to crawl by like a snail. Finally, the bell rang to signal it was time to go to the next period. Madge caught up with her in the hallway.

"I'm sorry that you were stuck for the weekend. Maybe we can go to a movie on Saturday for some fun."

"I'll have to let you know," Katniss signed. "Mom doesn't have her full schedule yet, so I may have to watch Prim again."

Madge looked at her with compassion, "I understand, just keep me posted. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, see you there," and the parted, with Katniss then headed to history class. She found her seat, and once again tried to pay attention to what seemed like a never ending lecture. At least there was one distraction in this class, she thought, and turned her head to look at it. As she did, Katniss caught wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes staring right back at her. She quickly turned her eyes back to the front of the classroom.

How stupid she had been to try and look at him! She should have known that he would catch her watching him at some time. She had tried to keep her feelings a secret for so long from him. He couldn't know that her debt to what he had done for her so long ago had stayed with her. How she wanted to tell him how he had in a sense saved her and her family. How her kindness and compassion had drawn her in so that now he was who she dreamed of at night.

In her reverie about him, she finally wondered why Peeta Mellark had been looking at her when she tried to get a glimpse of him. There was not logical reason for that, but maybe he was just as bored and looking around the room to find distraction as she had. She let it go at that and again tried to concentrate. Having Peeta in class, though, always made it hard as she so much wanted to get lost in those beautiful eyes of his. She was realistic, though, and knew that a popular boy like him would never want to be seen publicly with a girl as low on the social ladder as she was. No one ever gave her a second thought. Oh well, one can still dream she thought as the bell rang.

She left the room and continued on with her day. She finally made it to lunch and found Madge and Gale. Her two best friends who just so happened to be dating. They always invited her on their dates and never made her feel like the third wheel. They even tried setting her up with a few boys on double dates, but she never seemed to feel that special thing for any of them. She had never told Gale and Madge about her feelings for Peeta. She wasn't sure they would understand.

The lunch conversation was in its usual flow about weekend activities, upcoming school events, the latest couples gossip, and so on, until Madge broke in with something she remembered.

"Oh, Katniss, did you see the flyer over there? You won't believe it!" her friend gushed.

"What is it?" her curiosity was heightened by Madge's enthusiasm.

"There is going to be an opportunity to be in competition for the next season of Duets. I absolutely love that show! I would absolutely try out if I didn't already know I have a terrible voice."

"Win a chance to sing on Duets?" Katniss said in disbelief. It was also her favorite reality show. She and Prim watched it weekly when it was on. They always discussed and tried to bet on who would win. The singers were all usually very good. They were selected from competitions around Panem, with one couple coming from each district. Each week they sang duets to try and win votes from the viewers, with the couple getting the lowest votes being out of the competition. The last two couples remaining would have a sing off and voters would choose a final winner. The winning singers would get a record deal, along with other prizes. It was amazing.

Katniss was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Gale chime in, "Hey Catnip, you should go look at the flyer. You used to sing so well, I bet you could at least try out to see. You never know, you just might get picked!"

"Gale, I don't sing anymore, you know that. Besides, I would be so out of practice now. There is no way anyone would want me to sing." Katniss replied with her scowl.

He looked at her intensely, "Catnip, I know why you don't sing, but this could be a way for you to heal a little bit. It's been a long time, you should at least try. Just go over and look at it. We need to go anyways. Gotta head to the library for a little bit." With that, he and Madge got up, threw their trash away and headed out of the cafeteria.

Katniss sat there for a few minutes longer, thinking over what Gale had said. Deep in her heart she knew he was right. It had been five years and she had continued to bottle up so much by not singing. The only time she ever felt free of the pain was when she did in the woods. She had to let go. Maybe it was time. She slowly got up, threw her trash away, took her tray to the kitchen area, and walked over to the wall where her friends had pointed to the flyer. She finally got close enough to read the words.

**WIN A CHANCE TO COMPETE ON DUETS!**

**Students are encouraged to come and try out for a chance to sing on the next season of Duets. One boy and one girl will be chosen from District 12 High to compete in the capitol. If you are interested, please take a form to fill out and place your initials below for a time to sing. You will need to choose a song and work out accompanying music. Tryouts will be private. If you have any questions, please talk with Mr. Abernathy in the music department.**

After the information, a listing of dates and times were listed, half for boys and half for girls, with blank lines next to them to sign up. Many of the times already had initials placed next to them. Katniss was at least happy that the tryouts were going to be private and at least she wouldn't be embarrassed if she did try out and ended up singing terribly. No one might even know that she did try out, so definitely no harm would be done. She wanted to try to sing, but not sure if she was ready to do it in front of a crowd.

Katniss thought about all of this. At least attempting to try out would be a step in the right direction. She didn't have to think beyond that right now. Winners of the competition got the record deal, but anyone competing got a cash prize. The longer one stayed on, the larger the prize. Any money won would go far to helping her family. It could go to college funds for her and Prim. Their mother worked so hard, but still made barely enough for them to live on. Katniss tried to find a job to help, but their mother wouldn't allow it, saying that school came first. Any extra money would most definitely help out. Just another reason to do it.

With all of the factors, Katniss made her decision. She found that 4:00 on Thursday afternoon was still and open time. She quickly got out a pencil and wrote her initials down. She put the writing utensil back in her backpack, and began walking to her next class, all the while thinking "What have I just done?"

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far. The next chapter will be from Peeta's point of view. **

**Song lyrics were from Stay (I Missed You) by Lisa Loeb**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is the same day as Chapter 1, but from Peeta's POV. ENJOY!**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 2**

"Come on Mellark! You can get him!" Peeta heard the loud shouts from some of his teammates as he circled the mat, his opponent on the other side trying to stare him down. He decided that just circling forever was a waste of time, so making a decision as to what move to use; he pushed forward and began his attack. Within a minute, he had the other boy pinned down and the coach counting to three and making Peeta the winner of the round. He got up from the mat to the cheers of the rest of the group. Smiling, he turned to the younger boy he had just beaten and shook his hand.

"Great move," the boy smiled, "you really got me there. You'll have to teach me that one sometime."

"Sure thing," and Peeta returned the smile to him, glad that there were not any hard feelings. He always hated that after a match he had won. He liked winning, but at the same time hated when those he had beat got mad about it. It was the worst part of competition in his mind.

Peeta left the gym to head to the showers. Wrestling practice was always his first session of the day and he needed to clean up for the rest of his classes. Pats on the back and yells of "Great job!" were shouted at him as he showered. He got dressed and walked through the halls to get to his history classroom. He went through the doorway and already saw that she was there. Katniss. She looked comfortable in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair was done in its usual braid. He couldn't help but to look, as no matter what she wore he thought her beautiful. She didn't know that she was, though, nor that he thought that way about her.

Once again, he sighed and sat down in his usual chair. The teacher began the lecture on Panem history, focusing on the time right before the revolution that rocked their country a century before. Even though he tried his hardest to pay attention, Peeta felt his mind wondering. _ What is she thinking about right now? _After a few minutes he couldn't' stand it, he turned and looked over to where she was. To his shock and amazement, a pair of grey eyes were staring right back at him. His eyes widened at this, and he saw her immediately turn her gaze away when she realized he saw her. _What just happened?_ He thought. _Why was she looking at me? Did I miss something here?_ He shook his head at these thoughts, realizing they were impossible. Katniss had never in her life noticed him, except for the one time five years ago. It had been a long time, but that one moment of connection they had was still engraved in his memory. He knew that she should have gone up and talked to her millions of time, but could just never get up the courage to do it.

Peeta turned his gaze back to the front of class and made his way through the rest of the lecture. Once over, he saw Katniss fly out of the room and onward to her next destination. No way to ask her what that was about now, he realized. He decided to take his time getting his things together and heading on to his own scheduled place.

Things went on this way until he hit the cafeteria for lunch. His wrestling teammates were all around one of the tables, motioning for him to come sit with them. He joined them, but out of the corner of his eye made notice of where Katniss was sitting with her friends Gale and Madge. He had been jealous of Gale's longstanding friendship with Katniss for a while, but Peeta realized that they were just really good friends once Madge came into the picture and she and the older boy started dating. Katniss seemed close enough to both of them.

Peeta was slowly eating through his sandwich and letting his mind wonder, when his friend Delly came over and started talking animatedly.

"Did you see the flyer? Did you? The chance to be on Duets! Oh, I wish I could be on it, but you know I can't sing a note in tune to save my life!" The enthusiasm just glowed off of her.

Peeta's attention was captured by this news. He knew about the show Duets and had even watched a few episodes on TV. A boy and a girl from each district singing duets together and the people voted on which partners they liked the best. It was mostly a popularity contest, but Peeta had to admit the singers were all usually pretty good. He listened as the conversation continued.

"How could you want to be on that show Cartwright? It's so lame," his team captain stated. "They sing such mushy songs, all about love. They never have any songs with a good beat to them. It's all about how cute the girls think the boys are anyway."

"How can you say that?" Delly was fighting back. "Some of the best written songs are on that show! There is nothing wrong with love songs. You don't like it just because you can't sing and don't' have a girlfriend, either."

The two continued to go back and forth, each holding their position on their view of the show. The wrestlers were behind their captain, stating that none of them would be caught dead even attempting to try out for the show. At this point, Peeta kept quiet, for he wasn't ready to let out the secret that he had been holding for a while.

As lunch ended, the blonde boy said goodbye to the group and walked toward his next class, but as he did so, purposefully passed by the flyer. He at least wanted to see what it said. He read the details and took them in, wanting to keep it to himself until he had the chance to talk it out later when he had the chance.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and Peeta got in his Honda Civic and headed home. He had to help at the bakery this afternoon and didn't want to be too late or his mother would let him hear it. She loved him, he knew, but was such a hard taskmaster to him and his brothers. He got there in good time to find her in a fairly decent mood, and his work went by quickly. As he took the cheese buns he had made out of the oven, he took his apron off as he set the cooking sheet on the counter to cool. He placed the buns in a basket, then headed out to the house next door.

Peeta knew he didn't have to walk, so he just opened the front door and walked on in.

"Mr. Abernathy, are you here?" he called out. He looked around the living room with its massive piano sitting along the wall. Not finding anyone, he then went into the kitchen. Thinking the house was empty, he started to head toward the door when he heard footsteps on the stairs and a voice growl, "What do you want boy? What is so important that you feel the need to disturb my nap?"

"If it was so important, you would have locked your door," Peeta lashed back at him. "I came by to talk to you about the Duets tryout."

"Saw the flyer, did you?" the music teacher sat down as he spoke, "What did you want to know?"

"Everyone is talking about it, "Peeta said, "and I was thinking about trying out. I wanted to know if you think I have a shot if I did."

The older man thought for a minute, then looked at the teenager, "Of course I think you have a chance. I haven't been teaching you all these months for nothing, have I?"

Peeta thought about this. He knew the man would not have said what he did if he didn't mean it, so he knew Haymitch was speaking the truth. When he started learning to sing from the teacher, it was a fluke, really. He had just been in the backyard working on trimming the bushes and humming along, when all of the sudden Mr. Abernathy called to him over the fence. He knew that the school's music teacher lived next door, but up until now had never spoken with him. Peeta walked over and was questioned about his humming and if he actually sang at all. He had told him no, as he had decided to focus his energies on wrestling. Haymitch then proceeded to let him know that he thought his voice sounded quite good, and would he like for him to give him singing lessons.

Peeta at first thought the old man wanted him to join the choir at school, which he knew would only bring him ridicule with his friends. He came to find out that this was not what the teacher meant. He wanted to give him lessons in private at his home. It truly seemed like a strange proposition at first, but Peeta was curious to see if he really could sing. He told him that he would try, and the following week showed up for the first round of teaching. It was a tortuous event; being told to do scales and other exercises, but he managed through. The next week, after debating with himself, he decided to go back and found with each lesson it became easier. More so, Peeta found that the more he worked at it, the more he enjoyed singing. It was so different from sports, yet still gave him the same satisfaction of success as he saw his skills improve. And they did improve quickly, as Haymitch would tell him grudgingly every so often. Through all of this, Peeta kept the lessons a secret from everyone. None of his friends, or even his family knew what he had been up to. They all thought he just visited the old man out of his natural kindness.

"Thanks," said Peeta after his silent reverie, "I just wanted to hear it from you before I did anything."

The look on the other man's face was serious, "Not a problem. You do realize, though, that if you do this that everyone will know? No one would believe that all of the sudden you can sing."

The boy nodded. "I know, but I guess I will cross that bridge when I get to it. It wouldn't be public unless I actually make it! I have time until that point to think about how I would handle it."

"It's your choice, boy. Good luck whatever you decide to do," and with that he got up, a sign to Peeta that he wanted him to leave.

"I appreciate the time," and with a quick walk he went out of the house and to his own, heading up to his room. No one really bothered him, so there was plenty of time that evening to complete his homework and think about what he would do. He thought about what his friends and even Katniss would think if they found out, versus the opportunity that could arise if he tried out. The pros and cons of both sides weighed on him until he finally made up his mind.

The next day he rose with his alarm and got ready quickly. He left even before anyone else in the house was truly up and running, other than his father who was already busy baking. Peeta grabbed his backpack and drove the quick distance to school. The office was open, but no students seemed to have showed up yet. He quietly walked through the halls until he came to the cafeteria and found the flyer. He looked at the listing of days and times for the boys and found only one slot left at 4:05 on Thursday. He quickly placed his initials on the line and headed to the library to study until he needed to get ready for wrestling practice. As he walked, his one thought was _here goes nothing_.

**Hope you all are still enjoying! We will be back with Katniss' POV next chapter. She will be preparing for the try out and definitely surprised when she goes and finds out who she is paired with. Until then… please review! They make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 3**

Back at school the next day, Katniss was again passing notes to Madge and doodling in class, when the Intercom came on.

"This is an important message to all students who have signed up for the Duets tryouts. Please stop by Mr. Abernathy's office to pick up the music for your session. Thank you."

Katniss made a mental note that she would have to find a time alone to do this. It would be interesting to see what she would have to sing. She hoped it would be something she at least knew somewhat. She would sing better, obviously, if she was familiar with the song. She decided the best time would be right after school on her way out.

She trudged her way through the rest of the day and when the final bell rang at 3:45, made her way downstairs to the music department. She entered the doors and walked into the office marked Music Department Director. She knocked on a door, and an unpleasant voice told her to come in.

She did and the man she knew to be Mr. Abernathy looked up at her. "Is there something I can do for you sweetheart?"

"I've come to get the sheet music for the Duets tryout," she told him.

"I don't recognize you from any of my classes. Are you sure you can do this?" the man asked her.

"I haven't been singing in a long time, but my father taught me how," Katniss replied.

The older man nodded and handed her some papers and a CD. Katniss looked down at the sheets and saw that the song she would have to sing was the love song from the movie _Cinderella_.  
She must have had a strange look on her face, because Mr. Abernathy spoke up, "Is something wrong with the song?"

She decided to answer honestly, "No, I just thought that we would probably tryout with a more complex song."

"This tryout is not about complexity. It's about how the two voices sound together. This song is definitely good enough to let us know that. And trust me, if chosen; the songs will be more difficult on the show. I am not looking for the best individual singers, but who can sing together," and finished as if all that he said should be plain and clear to anyone.

Katniss understood his explanation, though, and left without further comment. She got in her car and headed home. She had work to do. She arrived and was immediately assaulted by Prim wanting to share all that happened in her day. In the middle of the rambling, her sister caught eye of the papers in her hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Music," Katniss said simply.

"Why do you have music?" the blonde headed girl was all ears for an explanation.

Well, if anyone had to know what she was up to, Katniss supposed it should be Prim. "I'm going to try out for the Duets show."

The squeal of delight told her everything she needed to know. Prim asked all about what she was going to do. She even went so far as to grab the papers out of her hand and look at the song, nodding her approval. She then sent Katniss upstairs with orders to practice now.

"You can do this! I know you can." Katniss heard yelled up to her as she trudged up the stairs

With resignation and a smile, she went into her room, with green painted walls and sat on her bed. She placed the music in front of her, looking at the notes. She knew the song somewhat, but would definitely need to work out the technicalities. She put the DVD she had been given with the sheets into her player, and gave it a go. It was terrible. She was so rusty and missed so many notes. She tried again and again for thirty minutes but couldn't seem to work it out.

She was getting frustrated and decided she needed a break. She put her jacket on, told her sister she was heading out for a little bit, and walked towards the woods. She could feel her tension leave the closer she got. She walked until she was at her spot, a clearing in the woods. Katniss sat down on the log there and just let the peace of the place sink into her. Finally, she decided to try the song again here. As she always did, she felt his presence, her father, as she began to sing. Immediately, the tune sounded better than it had at home. She continued and everything sounded more natural, less forced.

She wished she could take that feeling with her out of the woods, but it was hard because it was only with that presence with her that she could truly sing. She only had ever really felt it here ever since his death five years ago in a mining accident. The loss left her so devastated. She had loved him so much and the woods were their special place. He had taught her so much here about hunting, survival, and singing. Her pain from his death left such a scar and for so long singing had just made it worse, so she stopped, except when she was here.

Katniss realized she had to get through this. She needed to sing. As she sat there, she could hear her father telling her to get up and do it, that he would be with her. He was in her heart, and with that she could still sing. She realized that it was now dark, even though she felt like she had been there for only a short time. She headed home, determined to continue on.

Over the next days, she found a way to practice outside of the woods. She found that the spirit she had in the woods could come with her, and each time she worked on it, Katniss found her voice improving, even beginning to sounds like she did before.

The trepidation of what she had to do, though, all come on the day of the try out. Thursday had come all too quickly, and Katniss wished hard that she could have more time, but like it or not, she was out of it. The day dragged on and on making her nervousness increase more, until the final bell rang. She said goodbye to Gale and Madge, who had no idea what she would be doing. Taking her backpack, she once again headed through hallways and down stairs until at just before 4:00 she walked into the music department doors. She found Mr. Abernathy quickly, along with two other teachers.

"Hello sweetheart, are you ready to get started?"

"Ready or not, I'm here," her nervousness obviously showed in her voice.

His look was somewhat sympathetic, "You'll be fine, just head on into Studio 1 and find the headphones. Good luck. We will all be listening."

She walked down the hallway and found a door marked Studio 1. She entered the booth and found the headphones. She put one of them up to hear ear and heard a voice telling her that her partner should be arriving in a couple of minutes and then they would start. Not long after this, the voice spoke again saying that they were ready, and once she heard the downbeat of the song, she could begin.

Katniss took a deep breath and thought of her father. She could hear his voice telling her to just sing to him like she had in the woods. She could do this. She let the breath out, and the next moment heard the downbeat he had mentioned and Katniss started to sing into the microphone.

"_Mmmmmm. Mmmmmm So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know" _

"_And now I know," _Katniss was completely startled as she heard the male voice through her headset. It was an amazing voice, so deep and rich, that in the moment it registered in her brain, she almost forgot to keep going. Luckily, her brain caught up quickly and she was able to continue and found her voice combining with his.

"_The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm__  
So this is love"_

As the last note of the music drifted off, there ended up being silence for almost a full minute. It seemed as if the world had stopped for a moment, and Katniss couldn't' believe what had just happened. She had never before experienced anything like that when singing, either alone or with her father when he was alive. Whoever the voice was, it was like his sounds and hers were meant to be together. The connection of the two was magical. _Who was he?_ She had to know and was about to say something when she heard a gruff voice in her headphones telling her that she could get out of the booth. She would have to wait to ask Mr. Abernathy.

She took the headphones off of her head and walked to the door; opening it to let herself into the hallway. As she went through the doorway, she heard another door just next door open. She turned toward the sound and was shocked at what she saw. A familiar muscular blonde haired, blue-eyed figure was before her. Peeta Mellark had been in the studio next to her. It took her a few seconds to realize that he had been her singing partner. A surge of varying emotions ran through her. Confusion, surprise, and joy all combined together at this new knowledge. She had no idea at all that he could sing, and so well, too!

She looked at him and saw in his eyes that he did not seem to be as surprised to see her coming out of the booth. She added that to the many questions that she had for him, but with all this new information, she could only get one sentence out.

"It was you."

**I was so excited writing this chapter! I hope that you all are continuing to enjoy the story. We will see Peeta's side of this next. Until then…REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Peeta's point of view. This will probably be the last time we will have the back and forth. From here on it should go a little faster. I had to set everything up, though! I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 4**

Once Peeta had signed up, he went about his normal activities. He went to practice, attended his classes, and watched for Katniss. Everyone at the school was discussing the tryouts, especially guessing which girls and boys had signed up and taking bets on who would be the best to represent the district. He kept quiet about it. No one seemed to notice his lack of interest, though, which suited him just fine. The next day, when he heard that students who were being a part of the competition should pick up their music, he decided to try and quietly make it to the music area after lunch.

He said nothing as he walked down the steps to the lowest level. Most of the students were still in the cafeteria, but Peeta kept his eyes down just in case to not arouse notice. He made it to the doors of the office and walked in. Mr. Abernathy was seated behind his desk with what seemed to be a protein liquid lunch.

"I was wondering if I would see you or if I would have to bring this home." He stated while pushing some papers and a CD towards Peeta.

"I thought this would be a good time. No one is really around." Peeta replied as he looked down at the music. A love song from a Disney cartoon movie? What kind of tryout was this going to be? He had seen the movie once and vaguely remembered the song and that the prince sang harmony with Cinderella on it.

Peeta decided to let his opinion be known. "You expect me to sing this?" he asked.

The music teacher looked up through his glasses, "Why not? Everyone else will be doing so. Do you have a problem with it?"

"I have to sing as a prince," the teenager grumbled.

"You have to sing as a young man in love," Haymitch countered, "it doesn't matter if it is a prince or not. As long as the emotion is there, you can be any kind of man you want."

"Alright! Alright!" and with that Peeta gave up the debate and walked out as the music teacher grumbled a good luck to him.

He had just excited the department when he almost knocked into someone. He turned his eyes on the person to see it was Delly Cartwright.

"Oh, Peeta. I'm so sorry!" she said guiltily and then stopped as she noticed the items he held in his hand. Her eyes narrowed at first, then widened and Peeta could almost see the light bulb above her head turn on as she figured out what he was up to.

"Delly! Umm…ummm," he was trying to think about whether to tell her the truth or make up an excuse.

Just as he was about to say more, she spoke up again. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." With that, she gave him a sneaky smile and walked off. Peeta felt his breath let out and went on himself.

It was 8:00 before he was able to sneak away from his house that night. After helping at the bakery, eating dinner and homework he finally got some free time and left out the back door to head to Abernathy's house. As he figured, the teacher had left the door to his basement open for him. He went into the room which had been converted into a studio complete with all the latest technology. Peeta didn't need any of the equipment, just the space and freedom to practice alone. He tried a few warm ups, then decided to finally look at the music itself.

The song was not long, and the male part didn't come in for quite a few lines, but the harmonies had lots of ups and downs, highs and lows which made it interesting at least. He tried it out a few times and afterwards felt he had the notes pretty well. Peeta wasn't satisfied, though. He knew he sounded flat with no emotion. He just couldn't get into the song. He thought maybe he could go up and try to convince Haymitch to make a change. The blonde knew that wasn't going to happen. This was the song, and he had to learn to work with it. He attempted it for another few minutes, and decided that was enough for one day. Maybe the emotion would come tomorrow. For now, it was exhaustion for the win.

The week flew by and the day was here. Each night up until now he had practiced in the basement, but still the song seemed to lack something. Peeta was out of time, though, and he only hoped his vocals would be passable, if not spectacular. He was only doing it to see what he could do, anyway, and never thought he would actually make the show.

School ended and he hung out to say goodbye to his friends before they left, claiming he had forgotten something. Peeta walked back in and headed down to the now familiar area. It was exactly 4:05 as he saw Mr. Abernathy and a couple of other music teachers holding on to clipboards. He gave them his form and that it was his time. He listened as they told him that his partner for the tryout was already in her booth. He was to go into Recording Room 2 and get his headphones on. Once he was ready, they would start the track of the music for them to sing.

Peeta easily found the room they had instructed him to find , and he went in and placed the waiting headphones on his ears. The familiar voice of Haymitch told them to get ready, and after a downbeat, he heard the track start, followed by a voice. His eyes widened, not because the voice was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, although it was. He was stunned by the fact that he recognized the voice. It was one that he had not heard in so long, but it had stolen his heart long ago.

He was five when he first listened to her sing, when she stood up in the music assembly at the beginning of Kindergarten and sang _The Valley Song_ from their district. The whole assembly, as well as the birds outside had been silenced by her voice that day, and he had fallen in love. From that day on, Katniss Everdeen had been the object of his affections. He had watched her at school and at any other time he ever saw her. He felt deeply for her when her father had died, and he saw her shrinking before his eyes He had tried to do what little he could for her. It was then, he knew, that she had silenced her voice. He had not heard her since that time, that is, until this moment.

It was Katniss who was singing, he didn't have to see her to know it. As she sang, he listened to her sweet natural tone. It was beautiful. His mind quickly thought again to what Mr. Abernathy had said about brining emotion to the song. This one needed to be from a young man in love. _Young man in love? No problem._ He could sing this song easily, because he was in love, and the girl he was going to sing to was the subject of that love. It didn't take any imagination to create the emotion needed.

With that, Peeta began to sing his part when it came time. He had one line by himself, but then the rest was the male and female parts together. As their voices combined, he was amazed at how they blended together. _Wow_, he thought, _I may not be an expert, but this is sounding incredible._ The connection between the two just seemed to have a surreal quality about it. He was getting completely lost in the moment, and the spell was only broken as the song ended.

There was complete silence as it did. Peeta wasn't sure if that was a good sign, but he just couldn't find words for what had just happened. He finally heard a voice instructing them that they were done and could leave, bringing him back to reality. He walked out and immediately to his left saw the figure he was expecting and hoping to see. She met his eyes, and the look on her face made it clear that she had not been expecting to see him. The shock was evident. He smiled at her and as usual around her was unsure what to say. Should he be feigning surprise or just look calm and cool?

It was Katniss who broke the silence by quietly saying, "It was you."

Peeta smiled at the simple knowledge of her speaking to him. "Yeah, it was me. I can see you're surprised to see me here."

"I just didn't expect it. I had no idea you were a singer," and he could tell that she was looking for some kind of explanation of where his skills had come from.

"I have been taking lessons privately for a little while," he said simply.

"Oh. I see. Well, I just have to say that you were really amazing Peeta. You probably made me sound better than I really am since I haven't sung like this in so long."

"Don't underestimate yourself. I could hear you, and it was fantastic. I remember how well you always sang. It was good to hear you do it again. I also have to say…I think we sounded good together." Peeta said this last part mostly to see her reaction.

In response, Katniss lifted up her head and looked straight at him, "I think so too." He took a step and they fell in step together walking out. They were in sync as they walked to the school parking lot. They were silent, but Peeta could sense the electricity in the air between them and this gave him new hope at the possibilities of a future with her.  
As they reached her car, she turned towards him and said, "Good luck Peeta. I hope that you get it."

He loved her consideration. "Good luck to you too Katniss. If anyone should get a chance it should be you. I guess we'll just see how it goes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," and she got into her little car. Peeta watched to make sure it started for her and she could go safely, and then headed towards his own. As he drove off, thoughts of her and what they had done together that afternoon flooded his mind. He could only dream at this point that he would get the chance to do it again.

**I hope you enjoyed this one! I loved putting the story about her singing on the first day of school in this part. Next, we will find out the results of the tryout and the reaction to it. Until then…you all know what to do. Your reviews mean everything. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is here! YEA! This is Katniss' POV. ENJOY!**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 5**

As Katniss drove off from the school, she felt herself finally breathe normally for the first time since she had entered the music area. All of the nerves beforehand, combined with the elation of singing, the shock of seeing Peeta, and the pleasure of walking and talking with him had set her emotions into a complete tailspin. Now that she was alone and it was all over, she was finally processing it and able to relax.

She found that one thought trumped all the others. _It had been Peeta_. In her wildest dreams she would have never imagined that he would or could sing. He had always been on sports teams of some kind in school, and never seemed particularly interested in music. He had said that he had learned privately, so maybe it was something he didn't want everyone to know about. She could visualize all of his teammates giving him grief about it if it was public knowledge.

Other thoughts came to Katniss' mind. She wondered what had made him decide to try out. That would be interesting to know. Then, in a flash, she realized something else about Peeta. _He had known it was her who he was singing with!_ That was why he wasn't surprised when he saw her after it was over. _ How could he? Had he heard her singing before? _She tried to remember, but couldn't. When she was young she sang in different school events, but that had been so long ago. Peeta couldn't have remembered her voice over so much time, could he? She let that thought go and drove on.

She walked into her house and Prim was almost immediately upon her and attacking with questions. "Did you go to the try out? How did it go? Who did you sing with? Was he cute?" Her sister was full of romantic notions. If only she knew…

"In order of your questions the answers are: yes, fantastic, Peeta Mellark, and a lot of girls think so," and Katniss knew this would not appease the eager 13 year old.

Prim let her know it soon enough, "AAGH! You are so frustrating Katniss. I want details! Wait a minute…Peeta Mellark? Isn't he the one who-"

"Yes, he is," Katniss interrupted her sister because she knew where it was leading, and she always avoided reminders of the worst time in her life if she could. But the terrible memories came anyways, taking her back five years before.

Their wonderful father had died in an accident when the mine he worked at collapsed. Many of the miners had been saved, but it took the rescue teams too long to get to him. Katniss had been devastated. She had loved him so much, and their times singing together in the woods were magical. Even worse was the effect his death had on her mother. Her grief turned into despair and depression, leaving her unable to even get out of bed. The clinic was understanding at first, but after weeks of not showing up, they had no other choice but to let Mrs. Everdeen go. Without any income, things quickly turned from bad to worse. The food finally ran out, and even though she gave what little she had to Prim, Katniss could see that they were all starving and would be beyond hope if she didn't do something soon.

She tried to sell some of their meager possessions, but no one, not even the thrift stores would buy their threadbare items. Katniss was desperate when she found herself behind the bakery and resorting to looking through the dumpsters to find some kind of food. As she looked, she was interrupted by the baker's wife who spat out insults and told her to go away. Katniss was so weak she could hardly move to leave, and just slumped down on the ground. It was then that she saw him, a blonde haired boy she recognized from school coming out with two loaves of bread that were burnt on the ends. She could see a red mark on the left side of his face like he had been slapped. The boy had a look of determination, though, as he first threw the burnt parts of the bread to the pigs behind the bakery, then amazingly, gave a small glance her way and tossed the rest of the loaves in her direction. With nothing more, he walked back into the building. Katniss quickly picked up the bread and ran all the way home that night. She shared what she had with Prim and her mother. It had felt like a feast.

When she arrived at school the next day, she saw Peeta in the hallways, but could not grab onto the courage to speak to him and give him her thanks for what he had done. At lunch, she was even more surprised when she sat down at her usual place next to Madge to see a frosted cupcake at her seat with a note that simply said _Just because_. It meant the world to her, and in that moment she made a decision. The gift Katniss had been given would not be wasted. She would find a way to feed her family, no matter what.

In the next weeks, Katniss went everywhere, from helping at the food pantry, volunteering to sort food at the market, picking the extra fruit and vegetables from the surrounding farms, to hunting when possible in the woods. Over time, she not only found that she could provide, but provide enough food for all three of them so that they were never again close to starvation. After a couple of months, her mother started to come out of her depression to start living again, and eventually found a job at the hospital where she now worked. The hours and pay were terrible, but it was enough that it took some of the burden off of Katniss so she could focus on school again. She had never forgotten that day, though, and what Peeta had done. He had given her hope, and had taken her heart.

Prim once again brought her out of the flashback, "How was it singing with him? You said it went fantastic."

Katniss never could hide the truth from her sister, "It was amazing, little duck. I wish you could have heard how we sounded together."

"I will when you are on the show!" the younger girl said with a knowing smile.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Let's just see what happens," and with that Katniss headed up the stairs. She spent the evening completing on her homework and spending time with Prim since her mother was working. As she laid in bed late that evening, she went over every word of the short conversation she had with Peeta and kept repeating it until she fell asleep wondering, _Could he really want to be with me?_

The next morning came faster than she had wanted, and before she knew it, Katniss was once again heading to her second period class. She was wondering if there would be a chance to talk with Peeta again, but didn't' get her hopes up. She approached her seat and found a cheese bun sitting on her desk, a little note beside it. She picked it up and read it.

_Just because. –P_

She looked up and her eyes locked with his blue ones that we already fixed on her. She smiled at him, but didn't say anything as the teacher decided to start the class at that moment. The class was about halfway through when the school intercom crackled with a voice.

"Hello students. This is Principal Undersee. I just wanted to make an announcement about the results of the Duets try outs. Mr. Abernathy wants to thank everyone who came to audition. Everyone did a fantastic job. The two students who have been selected from District 12 High School to represent us on Duets are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Congratulations and please see Mr. Abernathy in the music department sometime today."

There was silence as the announcement ended and everyone in the class turned to look at the two winners. She could tell that most couldn't believe what they just heard. Finally, there was a chorus of congratulations and other well wishes before the teacher settled them down and went back to the lesson. Katniss snuck another look at Peeta and he smiled and mouthed _Congratulations_ to her. She mouthed _You're welcome_ back to him and continued to focus on the class until the bell rang.

Peeta immediately found her as they walked out of the room, "Can you believe it?

"No, I can probably think of ten other girls who could sing better than I do," she replied.

He looked at her disapprovingly, "Quit selling yourself short. I think they were really looking for people who sounded good together. We know that we did. When do you want to go see Haymitch?"

"After lunch?" she offered.

"That works for me. I have to head to English now. I'll see you then," and with that he walked off, but not before he looked back at her.

The day went on as a surreal experience as person after person stopped her to tell her how awesome and exciting it was that she had been chosen. They asked all sorts of questions, and Katniss tried her best to answer, although it made her so tired that she was relieved to finally get to the cafeteria in hopes of some relief in the company of Gale and Madge.

She thought wrong. "You little sneak! You tried out and didn't have the decency to tell us, your best friends?" Madge almost yelled at her. Gale seconded this thought by giving her the evil eye.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but until I actually went in there, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do it," Katniss said to them in apology. "I'm truly amazed they picked me."

"I'm more surprised at the other choice of singer," Gale offered, "who would have known that about Mellark?"

"Looks like not many did from what I see over there," and Katniss saw Madge point over to the table where the wrestling team sat. She couldn't make out any of the conversation, but she could tell from the animation in their body language that they were ridiculing Peeta to no end. She felt sorry for him, but he seemed to be handling it well from the look on his face. She ate her food, then with about five minutes left in the lunch period, Katniss saw Peeta walking toward her.

When he reached the table he said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let me throw my trash away," and she got up with him following. Eyes all over the room were watching them as they walked out together. She threw her paper bag away then they left the area. The two headed down and walked into the music area once more.

They entered Mr. Abernathy's office where he was once again having his liquid lunch. "There you two are," he said in welcome, "Here, these are for you. You are going to need to get these filled out and signed by your parents since you are still minors. Do it over the weekend and have them ready by the time we get on the train on Monday morning."

"Monday morning?" the teenagers asked together.

The music teacher stared at them. "Yes, Monday morning the three of us are getting on the train to head to the capitol to prepare for the show. You will practice and rehearse all next week to be ready for the first show the following Monday."

Katniss began processing all of this new information. _Leave on Monday for the capitol to be prepared to sing on a national TV show the next week? What about school and all that we would miss? Who would make sure Prim is okay after school and watch over her while Mom works? How could I possibly sing in front of millions of people? I'm not that good! I only did this to begin singing for myself again, not to be in front of all of Panem._

The thoughts ran on and on and the pressure began building until she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She placed the papers down and out of the blue said "I'm sorry! I can't do this!" Before either male could get a word out, she ran out of the room taking her backpack with her. She didn't even stop, but just ran out of the building, got into her car and drove. She parked at the edge of the woods, got out, and literally kept running until she found her spot. Then the tears flowed. She knew she was being a coward, but she just didn't think she had it in her.

Katniss just stayed there long after her tears had dried up. She just sat soaking in the scent of the trees and waiting until she felt she could face going home. She didn't know how long she had been there, and was just about to egt up and leave when she heard loud feet clomping through the trees. She looked up just as Peeta came into the clearing.

She gasped in surprise, "How did you find me?"

"I found your sister. When I told her what had happened and that you had run off, she said you would probably be here. She told me how to find this place," he answered, then continued on, "the real question is, why did you run off like that?"

"It's all too much, Peeta. There will be all so many people watching. I've watched the show. I can't compete with all of the voices that will be there. Who will watch after Prim while I am gone? I can't leave," once again felt like she was going to cry.

His look was calm and compassionate as he answered, "I understand Katniss. Trust me, I do. I'm leaving a lot too for this. But look, you won't be alone. I'll be there with you, okay? Did you think of how I would feel if you didn't go?"

Katniss sighed, "I did, but I knew that Mr. Abernathy could easily find someone to sing with you. You'll be great with whoever your partner is."

Peeta's voice raised hearing her words, "Maybe I don't want to have another partner! Maybe it's you I want to sing with me. I know you are scared, but give this a chance. Please Katniss, sing with me?"

Her grey eyes looked straight into his blue ones as she heard his plea. Her heart melted at the knowledge that he wanted her with him. She knew she wouldn't be able to deny him this.

Nodding her head, she quietly spoke, "Yes."

His smile spread accross his entire face, "Good. Now take these, and I'll see you on Monday, " handing her the stack of papers she had left earlier. "Remember, we're in this together."

"Together," she repeated.

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! You all are the best and have encouraged me so much. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Next, we will be heading to the capitol and meeting some other familiar faces. I have been internet searching for duets and trying to find some great songs to use in the competition part of the story. I have a few in mind, but will be continuing to work on it. I always love hearing from you, so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Another chapter is here. Lots of characters to bring in….many that should be familiar. I hope you enjoy it! **

**As always, Suzanne Collins owns these characters and amazing books.**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 6**

As the train sped on, the word _whirlwind_ kept going through Peeta's mind. Since the moment of the announcement that he and Katniss would be on Duets, it seemed like life had picked up to a crazy speed and he was trying his best just to keep up.

At first, it was dealing with all the people congratulating him and asking ten million questions that half of which Peeta didn't have the answer to. Then came lunch and dealing with the ridicule he knew would come from the wrestling team. They let him have it pretty good with the jokes and names, but he could tell that through it all the group was excited for him.

Peeta thought he finally might have some calm once he joined Katniss and they went to see Mr. Abernathy, but then came the news that they would have to leave for the capitol on Monday morning, giving them only the weekend to settle their affairs in order. It was daunting, but Peeta ran through his mind of what he would need to do. At the same time, he could see the change in Katniss as he saw what could only be called fear rise in her eyes. Before he could react, she had flung the papers they had been given down and ran out after stating that she couldn't' do it. Peeta turned to look back at Haymitch in.

"She's scared. It's a lot to take in. What do we do now?" he asked their mentor.

"I didn't know until this morning that we would have to go so soon. I can pick someone else to be your partner. I have a couple of girls in mind," the music teacher replied.

That idea didn't sit well with Peeta. He wanted Katniss. He wished she could see what he did about her when she sang. She had such little self confidence in herself sometimes. She had so much on her shoulders with her family, too. This was an opportunity for her, for them, if only she would take it. At this moment, Peeta was pretty sure there was only one person who could convince her.

"Don't do anything yet. I'll go find her. We can talk it out. I'll let you know tonight what happens."

"Okay boy. Are you sure about this?" the older man asked.

"You heard us together, what do you think?" Peeta asked in return.

"I think it was like nothing I had ever heard before. Go find her," and with that Peeta left and forgetting the rest of his classes, headed out to search. He went to a few of the teenage hotspots, with no success. There was no trace of her car or anything to lead him. When it was finally after school, he decided that there was nothing to do but head to her house. He found the address in a school directory, and drove to the small house on the other side of town. He went up and knocked on the door.

Within seconds it opened, and a younger teenage girl opened it. Blond braid flying, she happily spoke in greeting, "Hi! May I help you?"

His memory kicked into full gear seeing her. Katniss' sister, he remembered, and with that also came her name. Prim. Katniss had called her Prim. He finally answered, "Hi Prim. I'm Peeta. I'm looking for your sister. She and I found out that we were chosen to be on Duets this morning. She ran out after that and I need to find her. Do you know where she is?"

The thirteen year old looked at him and thought about what he said. She must have realized what Katniss had done, because she said, "Typical Katniss. I'll let her have a piece of my mind when she gets home. She is probably in the woods at her spot. I'll draw you a map of how to get there."

Peeta smiled at her, "Thanks, Prim. I appreciate it." He walked in the house and got the directions he needed, then headed out to go to the place she indicated. He got to a parking area near the woods, and knew he was in the right direction because he saw Katniss' car. He entered the woods and followed the path Prim had marked on her map. In five minutes he saw the area and there she was. He could tell she had been crying. Peeta felt for her, and wished that she would let someone help her, instead of taking on everything herself. If she would only let him in to what was going on inside her head.

Katniss immediately looked up as he came into the clearing. She was surprised that it was him, and asked how he had found her. Peeta explained and asked her why she ran off. Finally, she let go of all the emotions in her head, telling him all the fears that she had in one long wave of What ifs. He was glad that she opened up, but frustrated that she still thought so little of herself as she told him that another person could easily be found for the competition. _Why_ _doesn't she get it?_ He decided to open up his own feelings and letting her know that it was her that he wanted. She seemed to respond to this, and so Peeta pleaded with her to sing with him. He relaxed as she said finally said yes. Peeta gave her the papers to be filled out, and told her he would see her after the weekend.

He didn't want to leave her then, but knew that it was best. She had a lot to do and still work out. Besides, there was his own family to inform and deal with. He imagined what their reaction to everything would be. They would all be incredulous at the idea that he could sing and wanting to know when and where he had learned. After the initial shock, Peeta figured that his father would be supportive, while his brothers would make jokes of all kinds at his expense. His mother was harder to figure out. More than likely she would be upset that he was leaving them so long without his help in the bakery. Finding a replacement would have to be number one on his to do list over the weekend.

The reactions went pretty much exactly as expected. He endured his brothers insults,, accepted the congratulations of his father, and told his mother he would hire someone immediately to take his place. It ended with his father signing the forms with his blessing. After that, the weekend went quickly as he worked most of Saturday, along with trying to complete as much classwork as possible, and calling up his friends until he found one who was reliable and in need of some extra cash. Even his mother was pleased when Peeta told her who he had hired. With the important things done, he spent Sunday packing all that he thought he would need. Without knowing what to expect once they reached the capitol, this was hard to do. Sleeping was difficult that night, and he got up before the sun came up.

When he arrived at the train station, Peeta was amazed at how many in the district had shown up to say goodbye to them. Some he knew, and many he didn't. Katniss got there ten minutes after him, closely followed by Mr. Abernathy. The three of them boarded, and with the train whistle blowing, Peeta took Katniss' hand and with his other waved to the crowd. She took the cue and waved as well. He could feel her hand shaking somewhat, but her grip was firm on his as the train began to move.

So here Peeta was, standing along the railing and watching the scenery roll by. At least it had been a quiet trip so far. At that moment, the door slid open and Katniss appeared and came to stand beside him. She was dressed simply, and her hair was in the usual braid. She looked beautiful to him.

"Hey," she said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He turned to look at her, "Fine. It was nice to have a quiet moment after such a crazy weekend. I don't think I've stopped once until now."

Katniss nodded her head, "Me too. I spent most of Friday night talking with Prim and Mom over everything, then on Saturday it was getting things settled so that Prim can stay with Gale's family when Mom is working. I even did some extra hunting on Sunday so there would be extra food, plus packing for who knows how long?"

Peeta couldn't' help but laugh, "Sounds about as good as mine was." He seized the moment between them to hold her hand. It felt so natural there. His eyes were locked with hers until the door slid open again and Haymitch came out.

"You two get in here. We need to go over some things before we get there," and the two teens followed him into the car; the moment lost. Their mentor began explaining to them that once they arrived in the capitol they would first be shown to their suite in the building that adjoined the studio where the show was shot. They would then meet their stylists, who would create a look for them for the entire time they were there. The first night, they would join the other district contestants in a kind of parade in front of the judges so that they would have an idea of how each couple sounds before the following Monday. After that, vocal coaching would begin for the rest of the week.

"Just sing the song that you did for the audition," Haymitch told them, "that should be enough for the judges. Once that's over we'll talk about some songs you might think about doing for the first show."

When the capitol came into view, both Katniss and Peeta were awed at the size and grandeur of it. The buildings were enormous and everything looked new and clean. The train pulled into the station, and there was a small crowd gathered there, and the two realized that the people were trying to get a look at them. Peeta immediately began waving and smiling to the crowd. He knew that the more the public liked you, the more votes you would get.

They got off the train and were driven through the town until the group reached a large auditorium building, with what looked like a small apartment complex attached. The driver went past the large structure to a parking area at the entrance of the apartments. Peeta thought that this must be where they were going to stay. The suites inside were all numbered, and the attendant at the main desk told them to find the suite with the number that matched their district. Walking the long hallways, they finally found a door labeled twelve and went inside. It was a spacious area, with large living room, a dining area, and three bedrooms off of the main room.

The two males let Katniss pick her room first, then divided the other two between themselves. Peeta found his suitcases already in the room he picked when he walked in. After the long journey, they rested for a while, but eventually there was a knock at their door.

It was a handsome man in what seemed to be his mid-thirties, dressed fashionably in all black, with a touch of gold eyeliner. "Hello! You must be Katniss and Peeta. I'm Cinna, your stylist for the show."

The duo greeted him and he walked around them looking the two over. He smiled approvingly and said, "I think that I would like to have your outfits match each week. It will make you seem more of a team. I think in this competition the more together you look, the better your odds will be."

Peeta had no problem with this, and Katniss seemed to be okay with it, as well. It didn't seem to be too extreme, and sometimes the stylists on the show could get that way. Both just wanted to look at least somewhat normal, even if they matched. Cinna left them after this, saying that prep teams would be coming up in an hour to help them get ready for the evening events.

They took advantage of the time to practice their song a few times. To Peeta it seemed like each attempt sounded better than the last, and felt that they were as ready as they could be. Abernathy had said this was just a preview, and nothing too serious. Before long, the aforementioned teams arrived, and he was taken to his room and Katniss to hers. The team trimmed his hair and eyebrows, followed by manicuring his nails. They fortunately opted for no makeup on him, at Cinna's request to keep them natural looking for now. Finally, they had laid out nice black pants, and a blue button up shirt for him to wear. Peeta got dressed, then went out to meet Katniss so that they could head to the auditorium.

He went out into the living area, and there she was. Her hair was down in waves, and she was in a soft dress that went down just below her knees. It was a pale blue color that matched his shirt. Sparkling earrings were on her lobes.

"You look great," he told her.

She blushed and quietly said, "You do too."

Together they walked out and followed the path to the main auditorium. The sight that met them there was one to behold. It was a huge place that could at least hold 10,000 people. The stage was gigantic, and the two just stood there looking in awe for a moment. They walked down the aisles towards the stage and began to see a variety of people either standing around or sitting in the front rows. Most were teenagers around their age. They could see a beautiful petite dark skinned girl standing beside a much larger male. There were also anther couple who were scowling at the entire group, and one boy and girl standing next to the wall who were kissing.

Peeta looked at Katniss. She shrugged as if to say_ This is our competition_. The pair sat down in some seats in the second row. Within moments, there was a tapping at the microphone as their attention was drawn to the center of the stage. A well-dressed woman with long painted fingernails and pink highlights in her hair was standing there.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am Effie Trinket, the producer of Duets. I hope that you all had a safe journey to the capitol and are ready to begin. We have a big, big show to put on, and I know you are very anxious to get started. Today, each district couple will come up and sing one song for our judges. They will not be necessarily giving any critiques at this time, but are taking the opportunity just to see you and hear how you sound. Before we start, though, I want to introduce you to our judges who should be very familiar to you. Please welcome Plutarch Heavensbee, Seneca Crane, and Coriolanus Snow. The group gave respectful applause as the three men entered and took their seats in front of the stage. They were well known from being on the show for so long, and each had their own unique personality.

"Now that were settled, we'll start with District 1…Marvel and Glimmer," Effie commanded and two figures got up to walk up on the stage. Peeta watched them as they began singing. They weren't bad at all, but they were extremely good looking, which always meant lots of votes from the viewers.

Next up for District 2 was the scowling pair. Their names it seemed were Cato and Clove. As soon as they started their song, the scowls completely disappeared and it was obvious these two had been singing together for some time. The chemistry was obvious. _Wow. They are really good._ Peeta had to admit the truth.

District 3 was next, a strange pair named Beetee and Wiress, who huddled together as if to speak in some language they only knew. They finally sang a catchy little tune. Then came the kissing couple who were from District 4. Finnick was the male and extremely good looking-definitely one the ladies would be voting for. Annie, the female, was pretty, but Peeta could tell she was very shy and quiet. Not the best to survive on this show.

The lineup continued with District 5, which had a talented girl who had a face like a fox, followed by District 6, which were a pair of hippies complete with flowers in their hair. They, of course, sang a folk song complete with acoustic guitar accompaniment.

District 7 was highly entertaining, as the girl, Johanna, was definitely a rock chick, complete with a spike haircut. She was an anomaly next to her partner who dressed in preppie sweater and khakis. Interestingly enough, they sang well together.

District 8 was a sweet pair named Woof and Cecilia, who Peeta thought he would be friends with if he had met them otherwise. Districts 9 and 10 seemed nice, but forgettable. When District 11 came up, though, Peeta had to sit up in his chair. The beautiful girl he had saw before sang and had the voice of an angel. _If this was a solo competition, she would win for sure_, he thought. Her partner, Thresh, kept up with her as best as he could.

Finally, it was their turn. Effie called for District 12, and Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand to lead her to the stage. They each grabbed a microphone and went to the center. Katniss gave his a quick look to which he nodded back at her. The familiar downbeat was heard and she began to sing in that lovely voice. Peeta watched her in awe as she did, then entered the song on his cue. Their voices combined and their eyes met as they looked at each other, continuing to sing that way until the end.

When it was over, Peeta was surprised to hear one of the judges speak. He could hear Seneca Crane simply say, "Nice job. Great chemistry." The two smiled at him and the other judges, then walked off the stage. Most of the other couples were still there and many looking at them with expressions that Peeta couldn't read.

Effie dismissed the group and they walked through the aisles to leave. Mr. Abernathy met them right outside the door. "Well, how did it go?"

"Good, I think. Seneca Crane said that we had good chemistry," Katniss told him.

"That's interesting. The judges usually never say anything at this point." and Peeta could see the wheels turning in the mentor's head. The three walked back towards their suite with the teenagers recounting all of the performances from the other districts. Haymitch took it all in and they finally asked him, "Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think we have our work cut out for us. We better get some sleep and get to work tomorrow," and as they entered the suite, each heading to their own room.

Before parting with Katniss, though, Peeta couldn't help but take her hand and say, "Good night, Katniss."

"Good night, Peeta," and she walked into her bedroom. The boy smiled, and knew he would sleep well tonight with thoughts of her.

**WHEW! This was a long one, but there was so much to get out there. The competition will start in the next chapter. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! It means a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading. Here is the new chapter. ENJOY! I don't own anything. Suzanne Collins is the master.**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 7**

The work, as promised, began as soon as breakfast was over the next morning. Katniss was still sleepy eyed as their mentor brought her and Peeta into the main living area. There was sheet music and other papers everywhere, completely covering the coffee table. They all sat down and Mr. Abernathy led the conversation.

"First, we need to pick out a song for you two to sing," he began, "one that will introduce you to the entire country. We want them to like you both from the get go, so we have to make an impression. I know you both can do a ballad, but I think for this first week, you get a free choice of song, so we should do an up-tempo song to catch their attention." With that, all three poured through the music laid out for them. Katniss and Peeta told which songs they liked or didn't like, and Haymitch gave input on the songs that would best fit their voices. After half an hour, they finally came to a consensus, and practice began. The teacher had the teenagers go through scales, breathing techniques, and other warm ups before delving into the song.

They worked all through the morning, then after lunch, Cinna had returned to do sizing and fittings for what seemed like hundreds of outfits. He explained that not only would they need something to wear for the show, but also for the photo shoots and interviews that would be going on throughout the week. Katniss let this all digest in her mind and gave a mental UGH! at the thought of all the people she would have to meet and talk with. She knew this would not be her strong point. Cinna was so pleasant thought that he made the time together go so smoothly and was so easy to talk to. And what he was designing for them was absolutely amazing. Every outfit Katniss perfectly, and she had to even admit they made her look almost beautiful. She also noticed that the designer was sticking with his plan that she and Peeta would match.

Once done, the time had flown by so fast that it was already time for dinner. Together, the District 12 team then watched the preshow episode of Duets, in which its flamboyant host Caesar Flickerman introduced all of the contestants and his take on how each couple had sang for the special judge's preview. He was all dressed up in his usual blue suit with matching dyed blue hair slicked back into a ponytail. They all listened intently as they heard him give District 2 high marks, and surprisingly he also raved about Katniss and Peeta as a couple to definitely watch.

"This is definitely good for our votes for the first week, but that doesn't mean we still aren't going to work!" Mr. Abernathy said at the end. 'The District 1 and 2 singers have all been trained all their lives at a special academy. That's why all the others call them 'careers.' You've got to work harder to be prepared for them."

The teenagers agreed to it and Katniss went to hear bedroom and fell asleep in moments, out of pure exhaustion. The next few days didn't' give any relief, and the mornings were consumed with their vocal coaching and practice, with the afternoons either consisting of interviews, or stylings and fittings. The fittings were fun as they meant she could be with Cinna, who she liked more and more with each visit. Interviews were a completely different matter as she felt like a fish out of water answering questions about her life in District 12 and trying to sound interesting. Katniss sat there in awe of Peeta, though, who seemed at ease and answered each question so eloquently. He made her look better by stepping in with answers to questions that had been directed to her.

On Friday afternoon, there was a photo shoot. She and Peeta were taken to an area and she was immediately found by the prep team who dressed her in a cream sweater and a dark brown skirt with boot. After makeup and hair, she was then escorted to another large room, where she saw all the contestants gathered. First, the cameramen position everybody together for a large group photograph, followed by some of smaller groups. Then they began doing each couple separately. When it came to be their turn, Katniss and Peeta were photographed together, sometimes having to touch, and sometimes not. Once, Peeta was instructed to place his arm around her waist and turn her to look in her eyes. As she could feel him do this, a tingle shot straight through her to her fingers and toes. _Oh wow! _she thought. The feeling was so amazing and electric. She still couldn't help but think that there must be something there. It was quickly broken as they continued with different poses.

The next night, there was a social gathering thrown by the Duets producers for all of the contestants as a way for them to get to know each other. Katniss again groaned at the thought of trying to make friends, but Peeta encouraged her.

"Who knows? You might actually like some of them!" he said.

"Do I really want to, though?" she retorted. Peeta just shook his head at her while laughing, and led her out the door. The party was already started when they arrived, with many of the contestants there. Katniss made a beeline to the refreshment table, pouring a glass of soda and going to sit of the comfortable couch. Her partner, it seemed, had already made himself at home, talking with the friendly looking couple from District 8. The contestants from three were once again talking with each other in a corner, and the District 4 pair were making out.

Suddenly, there was someone sitting next to her. It was the young girl from 11. Rue. She again reminded Katniss of an angel, so sweet in her flowy dress. The girl was about to say something, when the door to the room slammed open and a much larger presence walked in.

"I'm here. Let's get this party started!" the rocker chick from 7 exclaimed. Katniss couldn't help but laugh. She then turned her attention back to Rue. The girl quietly said, "I don't want to bother you, but I just wanted to say hello and tell you that I thought you sang so well."

Katniss smiled at her. "Thank you. You sang beautifully yourself. I loved listening to you." This seemed to bring a thousand watt smile on the girls face who said, "Thanks!" and quickly ran off to stand beside her partner, who also seemed to play the part of protector.

Soon enough, Peeta came over the Katniss. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on! You need to meet these guys," and he drug her over to the group that he had been talking with. Introductions were done and most of the couples did seem really nice. Most had been singing for a little while and seemed to have gone through auditions like they had. She eventually met everyone, including the Careers from 1 and 2. Marvel and Glimmer were typical snobs who knew they looked good. It was the District 2 teenagers that interested Katniss the most. They had been so good the other day. Cato continued to scowl at everyone else and gave clipped answers that showed his self-assuredness about their chance to win. Clove also looked down on most of the other contestants, but that same charm that came on the stage appeared again when she approached Peeta.

"Hello Peeta," she cooed, "I'm Clove. You did such an amazing job the other day on your song!"

Peeta voice remained friendly as he answered, "Thanks Clove. You impressed us, as well."

"Oh, it was nothing," she went on, "maybe we can try to sing something together sometime. I would love it."

"We'll have to see. I'm pretty busy with Katniss here." Peeta replied.

Clove looked over Katniss and gave her an evil eye. She then went back to Peeta, "Well, if you have any time, you can come and find me." With that, she walked off. Katniss watched her leave feeling like she wanted to throw up. Peeta saw the look on her face and smirked.

"Jealous, are we?" he said knowingly. Katniss scowled at him and told him she'd had enough and was ready to go back to their suite. _So much for making friends, _was her thought as they walked back together.

The next day was mostly a free day, which was a relief to both Katniss and Peeta. Mr. Abernathy made them practice for an hour, but afterwards said that if the song wasn't right by now, it would never be. He left the two to their own devices for the rest of the day. They played board games and read books to keep occupied, but the nervousness crept in. They were sitting in two chairs on the patio when Katniss finally asked, "Do you think we're ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, I guess, " Peeta replied, "I don't know how far we'll go, but let's just give it our best shot, okay? I'll be there right beside you."

Katniss felt comfort at this, and the rest of the night was spent comfortably together. She woke up on Monday, the morning of the first show, deciding to just make it through moment by moment. They were supposed to report to the auditorium at 9:00 for blocking and staging rehearsals. She got dressed quickly in a comfortable outfit and went out. Peeta was at the kitchen table finishing breakfast. They headed out together and once again sat in seats near the stage.

Effie Trinket once again came to the microphone and told the group that they would be drawing out numbers to determine in which order they would go that evening. When 12 was called, Peeta went up and picked out the number 5. Not a bad position, Katniss supposed. It was kind of in the middle which was a pretty safe spot. In the order they had chosen, each couple went on stage and performed their song with the band who would be accompanying them that evening. It was pretty boring waiting there as each couple worked out what they wanted to do, but she just went over her own song in her mind over and over.

Eventually, it was their turn. They went through the song once, and decided together that their staging should be simple. Katniss and Peeta would stand in the middle of the stage and just go from there. Neither wanted flashy lights or other special effects. It was a singing competition anyway, right?

Once they were done, they were dismissed to go to preparation. The two were escorted backstage where there were dressing rooms. The hallway was long, but they finally found a door marked 12. When they went in, they found that Cinna was already in there, along with the prep team. The next hours were spent in hair, nails, and makeup. Katniss could feel muscles tense from having to sit still so long. Finally, it was time to get dressed. Once again, the design was fantastic. It was a light white chiffon dress that went to her knees. There were strappy white heels to go with it, completed with diamond drop earrings. She felt like a princess, even more so when Peeta saw her and made her blush from his stare.

Before she knew it, it was time for the show. There was a knock at the door and some assistants with clipboards came into the room and told them that they had 10 minutes and should go to the top of the stairs. They were to come down those stairs when announced to the audience.

They found their place and ended up behind the District 10 contestants. Katniss could see most of the couples were nervous from looking at them. She started to feel her own knees get wobbly, and felt Peeta's strong arm take her own.

"Don't worry, I've got you," he whispered to her. She straightened back up, and immediately heard the show's theme music begin. Then, Caesar Flickerman's voice could be heard with his usual capitol accent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,, I welcome you to Season 5 of Duets. Let's meet our contestants!" and with that he called out each couple in district order. When he called their number, Peeta gently led her through the curtain, followed by a long path of stairs that descended to the main stage. They waited until Caesar finished his introductions, which was followed by the first commercial break and all the couples walked backstage except for District 3, who would be their first ones to sing.

Katniss watched each couple who sang. A few were singing the same songs they had for the judges the first day. Rue and Thresh went third and sang _I Don't Need Anything But You_. It was such a great choice for the tiny girl and the large boy, but Rue enchanted the audience and judges with her voice. They got great praise.

After the District 8 couple sang a sweet version of _Don't Know Much_, it was finally their turn. The assistant who they had seen before found them and told Katniss and Peeta to go onstage during the commercial break. The two went on and found the spots they had selected that morning. Some people with headphones handed them their microphones, followed by one of them giving a 10 second countdown.

Their eyes were wide as Caesar began, "And now from District 12, here are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Katniss saw the audience and immediately tensed up. She felt Peeta take her hand and quickly said, "Just look at me." She did at the same time the music started. There was the short intro, and then Peeta sang.

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
_

She continued to look in his eyes as she joined in.

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  
_

Finally, their voices came together.

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

Katniss once again felt herself just relax in the moment, in the music, and in Peeta. She realized that up until now, when she sang, it was her father's presence that she felt and brought out her voice. Now, she knew in this moment, it wasn't her father long gone, but this boy in front of her who made her want to sing. His eyes kept on her and sustained her through the rest of the song.

As they finished, the audience cried out in cheers. She could feel herself breathe and relax. Peeta led her over to where Caesar was standing, so that they could now get the judges reaction to their song.

As always, Plutarch Heavensbee went first. He was always cool and laid back about everything. His words to them were "I loved that. You two have something magical together."

Second was Seneca Crane, who always tried to say something nice to everyone, no matter how bad things might have been. He continued the praise by saying, "You moved me so much. Your chemistry is special."

Last, there was Coriolanus Snow, who was definitely the grump of the group. He was constantly the one giving harsh criticism, but he usually was right on track. "I think you have work to do to improve your technique, but you do sound good together," was his take. At least he didn't say it was a complete disaster! With that, Katniss and Peeta were told congratulations from Caesar and left the stage.

Backstage, they gave each other a hug and quietly found a place to watch the rest of the contestants. It was most of the same. Finnick and Annie sang an almost sappy version of the song _Endless Love_, while District 6 did an acoustic version of _You Don't Bring Me Flowers._ Nothing else really stood out, though, until Cato and Clove came out. They were the last to go on. They were introduced, and with an air of confidence began their son

Cato's strong voice came first.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Then Clove's joined in.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Katniss could see as they went on that the crowd was taken in. They were clapping and some even in the aisles dancing. The judges lavished the highest praise when they were done and with that the show was over.

They got changed in their dressing room, then went back to the suite once again. They found Haymitch waiting for them.

"You did a great job tonight. I couldn't have asked for better," he said.

"District 2 were amazing, did you see them?" Katniss said in almost defeat.

"They were really good, but I promise you they don't have what you two do. It may not show now, but it will. Just keep working with me. I have a plan," the mentor looked at them with a twinkle in his eye.

She left it at that and they all went to sleep from there. She didn't feel like sleeping, but all the nerves and excitement of the day finally won and she was soon out for the night. Again in the morning, she and Peeta tried to keep busy and not think about the eliminations that evening. By the afternoon, they were once again being prepped in their dressing room, although this time the dress was much more casual.

Before the show was to start, the assistants had all the contestants seated in chairs on two platforms. Katniss sat next to Peeta on the far right side on the bottom row, as they were the last ones. The cameras went on, and once again Caesar welcomed the audience to the show. They spent some time going over the events of the previous evening. The host then talked with the judges a little bit to get their take on the performances. Finally, he began the elimination process. Calling the couples up one by one, he told them if they were safe or in jeopardy. He decided to go in the order that they had performed the night before, so Distrsct 3 once again had to go first. Caesar declared them to be safe.

He continued on. The District 5 couple who had gone after Wiress and Beetee were in jeopardy. Rue and Thresh were safe, as well, as District 8.

Caesar then continued, "Katniss and Peeta, from District 12, come on down." The two laced their hands together as they stood up and walked down from the platform to the main area of the stage. The spotlight was on them as the host said, "You sang _Ain't No Mountain High Enough._ The judges liked your performance and praised your chemistry, but did the viewers enjoy it?" The moments ticked by as the host waited to keep the drama going. Finally, he went on, "Katniss and Peeta, you're safe!"

The two turned to each other, smiled, and Peeta picked her up and twirled her around. They literally ran back to the platform in glee. To Katniss, after the announcement, time picked up to a furious pace. Caesar went through the rest of the contestants. District 2 was last, and of course they were safe. At the end, it was District 5 and 9 being the couples with the lowest total votes. Each was obviously nervous as once again through commercials and waiting, the host dragged out the drama of the situation. Eventually, he declared that District 9 were eliminated from the competition, and the usual sobs and goodbyes that Katniss was used to occurred. With that Caesar bid the audience farewell, and everyone was allowed to leave.

The two caught up with Haymitch backstage, and when they returned to their suite, he brought out 3 glasses and a bottle of some fancy capitol drink. He poured them all one, and they clinked them together in victory, as the mentor said, "On to the next round!"

**YEA! They made it through Round 1. Next week, it will be Country Week on Duets. Also, our District 12 Tributes will be interviewed by Caesar! Thanks again to everyone for reading. I Have appreciated all the support.**

**Songs:**

**I Don't Need Anything But You from **_**Annie**_

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell**

**Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross**

**You Don't Bring Me Flowers by Neil Diamond and Barbara Streisand**

**I've Had the Time of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so excited for everyone to read this chapter. It's my favorite so far. Once again, we are with Peeta's POV. ENJOY!**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 8**

Once again, the work for them started for them first thing breakfast the next morning. There weren't as many sheets of music out as the last time, but the table was still full.

"Its Country week," the mentor started, "and there are many great duets in the genre. We did great this week, but I think it is time to do something with a little more depth to show them how good you two really are together." The three again went through each song and sharing their thoughts. When the two teenagers picked one particular song up and both immediately agreed that it was the one, the music teacher looked at it, and nodded.

The week passed so quickly between all the practices and different commitments that were a part of the show, the weekend arrived long before Peeta was ready for it. There was another social event for all of the contestants, this time a luncheon. It was a huge buffet with barbeque in honor of the theme of the week. Everyone went through the line to make a plate, and then sat down at the long dining table at their assigned seats. The production staff must really want them to make friends with the others, because no one was seated with their partners. They were all scattered about. Peeta found himself with the outgoing Johanna on one side of him and unfortunately Clove on the other. The girl from District 2 immediately tried to engage him in conversation, constantly complimenting him on his singing. He was getting so sick of her obvious tactics and was about to try and find a way to get up from the table, when Johanna spoke to him in an unusually quiet voice.

"So, when are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" she asked.

Peeta was stunned for a moment by the question, but finally turned to her and replied, "Who, Clove?"

Johanna gave him a look then said, "No, not Clove, brainless. I'm talking about Katniss."

"Oh, umm," Peeta at first didn't know how to respond. _How did she know?_ _Am I that obvious?_ _I guess honesty is the best policy._ "I don't know. I'm not sure how she would take it."

**"**Well, I think she would take it just fine. Anyone watching you two can tell there is something there between you. Just tell her," and with that the rocker chick got up and went to talk with her partner Blight.

Peeta's mind was full of thoughts on the idea after the conversation. He spent the rest of the weekend pondering on how best to approach Katniss to confess his feelings. Nothing he came up with seemed right, though. Once more, the two spent their free time trying to come up with distractions so that their nerves wouldn't get the best of them. Trying to find a way to talk to Katniss didn't help matters. Monday morning came quickly enough and all the day of the show hoopla started over again. Halfway through the practice, though, a new hitch was put into the plans when Effie Trinket came over to the both of them.

"Hello Katniss and Peeta! Can I talk to you two for a moment?" They joined her to the side of the room as she began, "As you know, each week, Caesar interviews one couple individually. I have decided that for this week's program that you will be the two featured contestants. Katniss you will go first after the second couple sings, and Peeta you will be nearer to the end right before the last song." They were both stunned taking this in. Peeta recovered from it quickly, as interviews did not bother him, but saw Katniss turn white as a sheet. He knew she hated doing the interviews and would be extremely nervous about it.

"It will be okay," he quickly told her. They went back to where they had been and completed the rehearsals, followed by the familiar prep by their team. Blue seemed to once again be the color of choice as Peeta was put into a dark blue fitted shirt with dark pants and a jacket to match. When he went to find Katniss, she had on a matching blue floor length dress with a bodice full of rhinestones, her hair in an up do. _She looks so beautiful. _He couldn't help but stare as he always did and notice her blush as she saw him.

They again found their beginning spot at the top of the stairs and walked down on cue. This week they had drawn the ninth position, so they had more time to listen to the others and wait. Most everyone had definitely upped their game, as every song was improved from the week before. District 6 came on first singing _Islands in the Stream_, which was a crowd pleaser at any time. Cato and Clove were next and once again impressed as they sang a strong version of _In Another's Eyes_.

As they were finishing, Katniss looked at Peeta and said, "I think I better get ready to go on."

He looked at her nervous face. Wanting to give her some calm, he replied, "Just pretend you're talking to me and it's just us." She nodded and headed to the side of the stage. Peeta waited through the commercial break, and then watched as Katniss sat down with Caesar. He asked her about her singing and she told him about her father and his teaching her in the woods. Her story enchanted the audience and they continued the small talk until the host mentioned her dress and how wonderful he thought she looked. She blushed, and Caesar asked her to show off for the audience. Surprisingly, she obeyed, and Peeta had to smile as she twirled around and around, making her kind of loopy. Katniss then completed the interview with ease and found her way off the stage.

"You did fantastic," Peeta told her that she found him backstage. This earned him one of her rare smiles. As the competition continued, the judges were very happy with all of the performances. They barely gave out any criticism, except for Snow telling a few of the couples that they were forgettable.

Finnick and Annie finally came on and were especially impressive with a song that Peeta could see truly showcased their feelings for each other. You could see it in their eyes as they sang.

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time _

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you _

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

The couple finished to great applause from the audience, and some great reviews from the judges. They smiled in joy as they left the stage.

If finally came to their own turn as Peeta walked onto the stage by himself. He preferred Katniss to be with him, but the song fit for her entrance later. He smiled for the cameras as Flickerman introduced their number. Peeta breathed out as the familiar entrance began and he began to sing.

_Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
Holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
Askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again _

He looked over as he knew Katniss would be coming on stage at this moment, and there she was, a vision coming towards him.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

She reached him at this point, and at the exact moment, joined him in the song.

_It's your love  
Just does something to me  
Sends a spark right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
'Bout the spell I'm under  
It's your love_

The magic was intensified tenfold in this song, it seemed, and this was confirmed to Peeta s they finished, and the crowd stood up on its feet and cheered. He walked with Katniss to the spot to hear the judge's comments, but had to wait as the audience would not quiet down. When they finally did, Plutarch and Seneca lavished them with praise of what they could do together, and even Snow said that they had been the most impressive so far. Great praise coming from him!

Peeta had barely gotten off the stage and even a drink of water to calm down from the high, when he realized he had to go back onto the stage for his interview. Rue and Thresh had just finished singing _Meet Me in Montana_, and the producer showed him to his chair and he sat down. Right before the countdown to end the commercial break, Caesar sat down across from him and said soothingly, "You're going to do great. I'll make it easy." Peeta smiled at this and with that, the cameras came back on.

Caesar began by welcoming the audience back and introducing Peeta once again. The host asked about his family and how a jock like him had come to be a singer. He told a little of his story, and the audience seemed fairly interested. They were even more captivated after he was asked about his thoughts on the capitol and he regaled them with stories of his attempts to work the shower.

Finally, the host asked a question the boy wasn't expecting, "So Peeta, you were really able to bring out the emotion of the song you just sang. Made me think you have someone special in your life that you were thinking of. Is there a girlfriend back home?"

Hearing this question, the teenager knew he had just found his opportunity. "No Caesar, I don't have anyone special back home. The reason it was so easy to sing that song tonight, was because the feelings I had were for the girl I was singing with on stage."

The crowd gasped at this, and a few "Awww!" could be heard. Peeta smiled as he knew not only did he let Katniss know how he felt about her, but he had just earned quite a few votes, as well. Caesar ended the interview by telling him that Katniss was a lucky girl to have someone like him cares about her, and told him good luck. With that, Peeta told the host "Thank you," and left the stage.

Backstage, he couldn't find Katniss anywhere. He got nervous at the thought that his declaration had scared her away. He wanted to go find her, but had to make sure that they were not needed for the show anymore. The last couple, which was Johanna and Blight, had taken the stage. Peeta could see that she was completely uncomfortable in the country genre, but they managed their way through, and the judges were complimentary, if not completely enthralled by the performance. After another break, Peeta was happy to find that Caesar simply ended the episode with a quick recap of the performances, and that his presence was not needed on the stage again. He had really had enough for the evening, anyway.

He ran from the auditorium towards the apartment complex. Peeta entered the suite and looked around. He found Katniss standing on the outside patio, holding onto the railing and looking out. He wanted to go ahead and get it all out.

"Is there anything I should apologize for?" he asked her.

"No. Not at all," she replies calmly, still looking away. "I only have one question," she then paused for a moment, "Is what you said true?"

He thought about the many ways he could answer this, but decided to go with the simplest answer. "Yes," he said quietly.

She turned around and looked at him. Peeta started to say something else to elaborate on his feelings, but he was stopped as Katniss leaned in and kissed him. All the years he had been wanting and waiting, Peeta had never expected this, and it was more than he could ever have imagined. Her arms went around his neck with his going to her waist.

When they broke apart, he joked, "If I had known that telling you how I feel about you would get me that, I would have done it a long time ago!"

"I wish you had," she replied, "but I guess better late than never." This time, Peeta was the one to lean in first as their lips met again.

**WOOHOO! I have to admit that this was the chapter I was the most excited to get to. I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. In the next chapter, we will see Katniss' side of this moment, plus more. Thanks again for all the encouragement. Please review!**

**Songs:  
_Islands in the Stream_ by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers**

_**In Another's Eyes**_** by Trisha Yearwood and Garth Brooks**

_**When I Said I Do**_** by Lisa Hartman Black and Clint Black**

_**It's Your Love**_** by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw**

_**Meet Me in Montana **_**by Marie Osmond and Dan Seals**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! We are back with Katniss in this chapter. It is going to condense the competition a little bit, so that we can get to the drama closer to the end. I hope that you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has been writing me. Your response has been overwhelming.**

**Sing With Me—Chapter 9**

Katniss woke up happier than she had ever felt before in her life. The memories of the night before were so fresh in her mind and she could help but smile at the feeling it gave her. _I kissed Peeta last night. He kissed me. _She still couldn't believe it when she thought about it. Her interview, the amazing feeling singing together, and Peeta's revelation that he had feelings for her were all part of what seemed almost to be dream. When she heard him and realized what he was saying in his interview, her instinct once again had been to run. She left the backstage area and went to their suite in the complex. She stood outside with her heartbeat racing trying to take it all in. _ Peeta had feelings for her. Was he telling the truth or was it just to get votes? How did she feel about him? How should she respond?_ She knew he would be looking for her soon, and Katniss needed to figure out what she should say. She wouldn't be able to avoid him. As she thought about the past weeks, the answer was obvious. No matter whether he was lying for the cameras or not, she knew what was in her heart. _I have feelings for him, too. In fact, I think I am in love with Peeta._ The more she let that thought sink in, the more she was sure of it.

Even as she finished her reverie, she heard a door open, then close, quickly followed by a heavy tread behind her. She didn't turn around , knowing who it was. Peeta spoke, asking if he should apologize, and Katniss let him know that it was okay. She only wanted to know if it was the truth. When he said it was, she almost wanted to cry with joy. Katniss knew she should say something, but words always seemed to fail her. Instead, she let action speak for her, and she went towards Peeta and kissed him with all the feeling she had inside. It was so sweet and full of love, and when they broke it, she saw a smile matching her own on Peeta's face. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. The moment was magical, and she wished it wouldn't' end. But it did, and after talking quietly for a few more minutes, the two separated and Katniss had gone to her room to sleep.

Kissing must invigorate the body, because today she was raring and ready to go. Katniss quickly showered and dressed, heading to the breakfast table. Peeta and Mr. Abernathy were already there with full plates. She looked at the blue-eyed boy who had a knowing grin on his face. She sat down next to him and filled her own plate. As she began to eat, she felt a hand on her right side taking her own. Fingers laced through hers, and Katniss couldn't' help but blush as she lifted her face to meet his eyes and the smile that awaited her.

Their mentor watched their interaction and said, "So it's happened. I guess if this is where things are, then you two are ready for this." Across the table he placed some sheet music in front of them. It was a song Katniss and Peeta both knew, but an extremely difficult one not only to sing, but to truly bring out the emotion. They looked at Haymitch for more explanation.

"I want you to practice this song along with the others so that it will be ready for the finals," he continued.

"We aren't anywhere near the finals," Peeta said in confusion.

"I know that," the older man replied, "but if you do, you are going to need more time than a few days to prepare it." The two teenagers didn't question after this and they went about the rest of the day in peace until it was time once more to go onstage. That night, they found out that the District 10 contestants had been eliminated.

After that, the weeks went by quickly. The days went by quickly with working their vocals on their song for the week, as well as "the song" as Haymitch called it. Events seemed to blur with each other between all of their commitments. With each passing elimination, Katniss found it harder to say goodbye to each couple. No matter how she had fought it, she had come to like many of the other singers, and was sad to see them go. The foxface girl and her partner were first to leave in week three, followed by the flower power pair from 6 the week after. Then it was the funny pair from District 3, and the sweet couple from District 8 After that, it was Johanna and Blight who had the lowest scores. Katniss knew she would not laugh so loud again as she did with the sarcastic rocker, promising to write each other once they were both home. In week 8, the competition got tougher as each couple were required to sing two songs. It was in that elimination that the good looks of Marvel and Glimmer finally took them as far as they would go. With week 9, Katniss actually did start crying, as the sweet girl who had become her friend was voted out of the competition. They hugged each other backstage after the program and Rue whispered in her ear, "You have to win." This strengthened Katniss to go on without her.

Through it all, she and Peeta were growing closer. They spent most of their time together either singing or otherwise. Kissing became a commonplace occurrence, and Katniss had to admit that it was fun to try and find private places where they could do so during any breaks. It got to the point where they were joking that the two of them were getting to be as bad as Finnick and Annie with their PDA. He told her things in her ear, like that she was beautiful, and how amazing he thought she was. All of their attention to each other must have been pretty obvious, though, as many of the others had given them stares from time to time, especially, Johanna, Rue, and Clove. She was continually watching them and Katniss could see her giving smiles directly to Peeta.

Their songs through the weeks also continued to impress, and the crowds continued cheers and the judges praising. From _You're The One That I Want _during Movie week, to _Remind Me_ on Contemporary Week, the two of them rolled along, never in any danger of elimination. Now in week 10 of the competition, there were only two other couples left with Katniss and Peeta. Cato and Clove also continued to enchant the crowds and judges, and Finnick and Annie were so in love that the audience just loved to watch them. Effie brought the three couples together the following day after the District 11 elimination.

"I wanted to tell you all about how this next week's program will go," she began, "First of all, it will once again be a free choice week. You will be singing two songs. One of them will be with your partner, as always. For the second, though, you will be paired with one of the contestants from another district. I have already taken the liberty of putting partners together."

All of them looked at each other as the producer continued, "Cato, you and Annie will be singing together, Finnick will be with Katniss, and Peeta will be with Clove. It will be up to each of you to work out the song and practice time together. Please let me know if you have any problems. Thank you all." With that, she left them.

They all were kind of stunned by the news, but quickly recovered. Katniss saw Finnick immediately come over to her and say "Hi, partner! Isn't this an interesting development?"

"Yeah, very interesting. So, what time works for you to get together?" she asked.

"How about tomorrow after lunch?" he replied, " I know you need to work with Peeta, too."

"Sound great. I'll see you about 1:00 in the practice rooms area," she said and saw him head back to Annie. She also saw Peeta over with Clove. Boy did she look excited about the new situation. She looked like the canary who had got the cream. It made Katniss nervous, but she had to trust Peeta. He seemed to be okay with her singing with Finnick, so why not let him work with Clove. It was going to be alright, he was with her. This was confirmed as Peeta returned to her, kissed her on the forehead, and took her hand.

The next day she and Peeta practiced together with Mr. Abernathy as they always did. Then, after eating, she walked down to the practice rooms to find Finnick. He was waiting for her, and they began talking about what song they wanted to do. Both being in relationships, they didn't want to do anything to heavy. They decided on a song, although about love, was a fun upbeat song. As they practiced together, she realized Finnick was completely different from Peeta, but still a really good singer. He was truly a nice person, and Katniss thought that Annie was pretty lucky.

The week went on this way until once again show time arrived. They were all to sing with their mix-up partners first, and Cato and Annie went first. Obviously, they were taking the same tactic as Katniss and Finnick with the lighthearted song _It Takes Two_. They looked like they were having fun, although Cato's stronger presence seemed to overtake Annie's shyness. The judges remarked on this, although they enjoyed the song.

Peeta had to go on next with Clove, and he gave Katniss' hand a squeeze before he left to go onstage. When they began, though, Katniss saw that they had gone the opposite direction by choosing a very romantic love song. She could feel her insides churning as she watched them singing together.

_The closer I get to you  
The more you'll make me see  
Like giving me all you've got  
Your love has captured me_

Over and over again  
I'll try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel

Katniss tried to remind herself through the entire performance that it was just for the stage, and she had nothing to worry about. They sounded good and got very high praise from the judges on their ability to work together. She felt so down at this, but at that moment Finnick found her, and she immediately perked up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "Let's do this!"

Once again, she took the stage. It felt strange to not have Peeta there with her, but Finnick was a fairly calming presence. They were introduced and the intro music started. She felt herself lighten with it and began to sing with him.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

It wasn't like the connection with the magic she had with Peeta, but it was fun. As they finished, this was what the judges noted too in their remarks. They left the stage, with Finnick telling her that she had done a great job, and thanks for being his partner. She told him the same, then went to try and find Peeta. She couldn't find him anywhere. Walking in the halls, she finally found Cato, and asked him if he had seen her partner.

"I think I saw him in one the practice rooms." He told her and after saying a thank you, she went off in that direction. She reached the area, and looked around. Not finding him at first, she walked some more, then stopped as she saw something through the window into one of the rooms.

It was two people, a male and a female. The two were in what seemed to be a passionate kiss. This wasn't what stopped Katniss cold, though. It was the fact that her mind registered that the two people were Peeta and Clove. She could feel her heart being ripped in two. She turned immediately around and walked back toward the stage area. She was determined that she would not cry.

Katniss found a place in the wings just in time to watch Finnick and Annie complete their rendition of _Don't Know Much_. She listened to them get their rave reviews from the judges. As they walked off the stage, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked and saw Peeta trying to get her attention.

"Hey there," he said, "you did great earlier. Are you ready to go on again?" He then looked at her face. "You look upset. Are you okay?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

Katniss wrenched her arm away from him. "I'm fine," she said tersely, "Let's just go."

She could tell he wanted to question her, but Katniss walked onto the stage and he could do nothing but follow her. She was hurt and angry and knew she was taking it out on him in front of a television audience. Once again, they were introduced and the song they had chosen began.

_Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive_

The road is long, there are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow

There was no connection, nothing as they sang together. Peeta continued to raise his eyebrows at her as if asking her: _What is going on here?_ Katniss didn't care, she sang as if there was no one there. When they were done, the applause was nice, but nowhere near the cheers they were used to getting. The two walked over to the judges, and received the worst reviews they ever had. Plutarch and Seneca tried to be nice, but mentioned the lack of connection they usually had. Snow was less kind, saying that it was the worst they had ever done and asking where the chemistry was. He continued to say that they had better hope that the viewers would vote, otherwise they would be in serious jeopardy.

In silence, they left the stage, and Katniss didn't even look back as she just continued walking back to their rooms. She found her own space, went in, and locked the door. She didn't want to see or talk with anyone. About ten minutes later, she heard fairly persistent knocking at her door, but she refused to answer.

Peeta called out to her, "Katniss, please open the door. What is wrong? Please talk to me." She ignored him. After about half an hour, it was silent again, and Katniss finally let the tears she had been holding fall.

**Awwww. Poor Katniss. Please don't hurt me for this part. I had to have some conflict here to lead into the final chapter. We will have our happy ending, I promise! Thank you again for everyone who has been reading. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Songs:**

_**You're The One That I Want**_** from Grease**

_**Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood**_

_**It Takes Two by Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston**_

_**The Closer I Get to You by Donny Hathaway and Roberta Flack**_

_**Don't Go Breaking My Heart **_**by Elton John and Kiki Dee**

_**Don't Know Much **_**by Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt**

_**Up Where We Belong**_** by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Here we go. Onward to the finals of Duets. What will our favorite pair do? Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading. You have been amazing. **

**Once again, I do not own these amazing characters.**

**Sing With Me-Chapter 10**

The sun was up, and Peeta decided to put his legs over the edge and get out of bed. He ran his hands through his blonde locks and sighed. It was extremely early, but he was awake, and he hadn't gotten much sleep anyway. The dark circles definitely showed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

This last week had been probably one of the longest of his life. It all started the moment that he was paired with Clove for the competition. In his trying to be nice to her, Peeta now knew he had probably created a disaster for himself. All of these weeks, the teenager had noticed her flagrant attempts for his attention. Of course, he wasn't interested. He had Katniss. But, being who he was, instead of just telling her to back off, Peeta just attempted to ignore the District 2 girl. Once he found out he had to sing with her, though, this was impossible. He agreed to meet with her to pick and work on their song.

When Peeta arrived at the rehearsal room, Clove was there, and had already picked out a song that she wanted to do. He looked over the lyrics, and thought it was way too romantic for what they should do. Trying to be considerate, he agreed to it, though. Clove wanted to practice every day that week, and each time they met, she would keep him for hours saying that they needed to be perfect. They worked so long that he wondered how she got to practice with Cato. All the while she would get closer and closer to him. He was frustrated by it all, but decided that he only had to last until Monday night and then it would be over. This was the same reasoning that he used in his decision to not telling Katniss about what was going on.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Monday finally arrived. He just had to get through the show then he could be free of the girl. Everything went smoothly as they went through the usual pre-show process. He even gave Katniss a quick kiss and told her good luck before she went off to find Finnick.

Peeta watched Cato and Annie's number, and then he reluctantly sought out Clove. She was waiting in the wings with a slinky red dress on.

"Hi there!" she smiled at him, "I'm so excited. This is going to be a great number. We sound so good together."

"Yeah," Peeta replied halfheartedly, "I'm sure it will be fine. We sure practiced enough." Clove grabbed his hand and practically dragged him on the stage. The number started and they began. He tried to think of Katniss as he sang, and managed to look his partner in the eyes. It was okay, but nowhere near the connection he had when he truly had his girl with him. It seemed to take forever, but finally the song mercifully ended, and they got their remarks from the judges, who thought they had done a great job. Peeta was grateful to get off the stage for once.

He enjoyed watching Katniss and Finnick have fun with their number, and it was almost over when Clove was once again next to him.

"Peeta, I can't find Cato," she was talking hurriedly, "Can you help me find him?"

She seemed genuinely worried, so Peeta said, "Sure." and followed her down the hallways as she thought her District partner had gone to the rehearsal rooms. They entered the area which seemed empty. Clove walked into one of the rooms and as he came through the door with her, she suddenly turned around and grabbed his shirt. Peeta felt himself pushed back to be pinned to the wall, then felt Clove place her lips on his. It had all happened to fast and he was so stunned by it, that it took a moment for it to register what was going on. Once it did, Peeta gathered himself together and pushed Clove away.

"What are you doing? I thought you were looking for Cato." he almost yelled at her.

"Oh, I am, but I just wanted to take a minute to let you know how much I like you," she smiled a fake little smile at him.

His eyes were now truly open as he answered, "Well, just so I'm sure you understand, I like and am with Katniss. I'm just not interested, Clove."

Peeta started to walk away, but she yelled back at him, "Oh, I understand, but just in case things change, I'll be around." He saw the girl's face and noticed her smile again; as if there was something she knew that he didn't. He decided to get as far away from Clove as possible, and go find Katniss.

When Peeta reached her, he immediately noticed the change in her demeanor. She had a scowl on her face and a pained look in her eyes. He tried to be light in his tone as he asked her if she was ready to sing, but she pulled away from him in anger, walking out to the stage. There wasn't time to figure out what could be wrong before they had to perform. As they sang, he could feel the difference between this and all the others that they had sung. There was no emotion from Katniss. Although her notes were perfect, it was just that…notes. Peeta tried his best to compensate, but it just didn't work, and the judges definitely noticed. He hung his head as they left the stage and watched as Katniss left him behind.

Peeta eventually made his way to the suites, and went to Katniss' closed door. It was locked, and when he knocked on it, there was no answer. He called out, trying to get her to respond, but it was silent. After some time, he decided to give up and head to bed, sure that she would have to come out in the morning and they could talk then. He had to know what had happened. She seemed so hurt. He went to bed and everything that happened whirl through his mind, making sleep almost impossible.

So here he was, determined now to find out what was going on with Katniss. As he walked in the hallway to find her, he was assaulted by Mr. Abernathy.

"What did you do to her, boy?" he growled at Peeta. "I have never seen you two sing like you did last night. You were like two different people up there."

"I don't know what happened, Haymitch," the teen pleaded, "all of the sudden she was upset, but I didn't get a chance to find out, and then later she wouldn't answer her door. I was just going to try and find her."

"Well, forget it," the mentor said, "She's gone."

"Gone?" Peeta was scared at his words, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she has left, and from her note, doesn't want us to find her at this moment," the older man explained and handing him a small sheet of paper. Peeta took it and read the words.

_I've gone out and won't be back today. Please don't worry. I will meet you tonight before the show. –Katniss_

Peeta knew this was Katniss avoiding him. She couldn't' do it forever, though, and would have to face him eventually. He started to think about what he could say when the music teacher spoke again.

"Was there anything you did that could have upset her?" he asked a little more calmly.

The boy thought over everything that had happened, and it didn't' take long for him to realize what must have shaken her so badly. _But, that's impossible. She wasn't there. Clove and I were alone, weren't we?_ He admitted that he wasn't sure, but if Katniss had seen Clove kiss him, it would explain everything.

"I think I know, but I have to talk to Katniss to be sure," he replied.

"Well, we know she will be at the show, so try to find a way to get to her then," the mentor advised. But that wasn't a possibility, as Katniss only showed up mere moments before the program was to begin. She took Peeta's arm, but did not speak nor look at him. There was again no time as they had to sit in the chairs for the eliminations. Peeta was not shocked when Cato and Clove were announced to be the couple who were safe. They went back to their seats with smug satisfied smiles. Caesar Flickerman had Peeta and Katniss, along with Finnick and Annie come down to the middle of the stage. He kept the drama for as long as possible, and Peeta was almost sweating with the tension, but at last the host announced that Finnick and Annie were the ones to leave the show.

He couldn't believe it. As badly as things had gone the night before, the viewers must have voted, still wanting them to stay on. He felt badly for the two from District 4, as they had become friends over the week. He hugged Annie, and shook Finnick's hand before the left. Finally, when it was over, Katniss looked at him for a moment. They walked, continuing the silence until they once again reached their rooms.

As they entered the door, a voice yelled out at them, "You two are very lucky tonight. With that performance last night you should have been out of here." Haymitch came towards them and continued on, "Now you are in the finals. So, I am going to put you both in that room, lock the door, and not open it until you have worked out whatever is going on." He grabbed them both by the shirt, pushed them toward the study door and then through it. The older man quickly closed the door, and the pair heard the lock of the door.

There was silence for a few moments before Peeta finally spoke out. "I know you are angry at me, but if I am going to be able to say anything to you, I need to know exactly what you are upset about."

She hesitated for a moment, as if deciding what to do, then quietly said, "You kissed her," looking back out at the window.

Peeta looked down as she confirmed his suspicions. He needed to apologize, yet she needed to know everything that went down. "I don't' know what all you saw, but I'm pretty sure you don't have the whole story."

"What's there to know?" she lashed out, "I walked into the rehearsal hall and saw you and her kissing. Isn't that enough?"

Peeta tried to keep his own composure calm, "Did you also happen to see that I pushed her away?"

Katniss blinked in confusion, "No, I didn't."

"Well, I did. She just grabbed me and before I could react started kissing me. When I came to my senses, I pushed her away and told her I wasn't interested because I wanted you," he explained.

"You told her you wanted me?" Katniss said almost in disbelief.

"Of course I did. After the past few weeks, I would hope you would believe that, "and Peeta touched a stray hair on her forehead. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I misjudged Clove and her intentions. I was being nice, although her attentions were getting to me. I should have told her from the start to back away. It's my fault that it went as far as it did."

Katniss took a while to let what Peeta had said sink in. Finally, she looked at him and said, "She must be the most conniving person I have ever met, "and he could see the anger on her face.

"So, you believe me?" he asked hesitantly.

"If it's a choice between believing you and believing her, I'll believe you any day," and for the first time a smile lit up her face. Peeta felt his body relax, and grabbed Katniss, putting his arms around her. She melted into him and they stood there for a while, full of wordless apologies and acceptance.

They knocked on the doors, and Haymitch let them out and commanding, "Now that you've both got your heads on straight, let's talk about the finals." The pair learned that they would have to sing three songs. One would be the judge's choice, a song picked for them by the panel that they would have to sing. The second would be a duet for the girls, and one for the boys. Peeta could see Katniss cringe at the thought of having to sing with Clove, but surprisingly she relaxed quickly. The third song would be their choice, and this is where "the song" would come into play. "I hope that you two have been working on it like I told you," the mentor grouched, "No matter what, we need to get to work now."

Katniss stopped him, "You're right, but before we do, there is one thing we need to take care of first."

The teacher was curious, "And what's that?"

Peeta saw her smirk, "We need to pay our District 2 competition a visit." Haymitch smiled back knowingly at her and let them go. They walked down the hallway to the door marked 2. They knocked, and Cato quickly answered the door.

He was obviously surprised to see them, and said, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Katniss answered, "It looks like us girls and you boys are going to have to sing together in the finals, so we came to talk about song choices. Plus, I believe I have some unfinished business with Clove."

At that moment, the girl herself arrived at the door. "Oh, how sweet," she said in her honey filled voice, "you two are back together. I was so worried after last night."

"Yeah," Katniss replied, "Like you really care. Peeta explained to me how things went down with you. Pretty sneaky trying to take him away from me."

The smile trickled up Clove's face, "Wasn't it, though? I thought that trying to break you up might do the trick of getting you off, but I underestimated the audience affection for you two," The two gaped at the openness about her deceit. She continued, "Doesn't matter. Cato and I are going to win anyway."  
Peeta could see the anger rising in Katniss. His own was flaring as well. But, his girl composed herself to say, "Well, all I have to say is that you have a lot of guts saying that, but let's just say we will settle this on stage at the finals. Here," and she harshly handed Clove some papers, "you and I are going to sing this for our duet. No need to practice. It will be better that way, I promise." The District 2 girl looked at the song and immediately nodded and agreed. "Excellent choice," she said.

"Great," Katniss replied not taking her gaze of the girl, "I'll see you on Monday night. Until then, stay away from us."

Clove returned the steely glare, "No problem."

Peeta had his own private conversation with Cato, and then the two of them left the rooms. As they walked out, he asked Katniss, "So, what shall we do now?"

"What shall we do?" she asked her eyes ablaze with fire, "Let's get to work and win this thing."

And that's just what they did, furiously working with Haymitch on "the song" and their judge's choice which they found out the following day. They only really stopped to eat and sleep, both driven to outdo their competition.

Monday arrived and the audience was packed early for the finals episode. The prep teams had worked on them since the morning, and they were more than ready to go. The familiar walk down the stairway was quickly followed by the judge's songs. Seneca Crane had chosen _I've Got You, Babe_ for Cato and Clove, and they didn't disappoint. They smirked as they passed Katniss and Peeta, and the duo tried not to let it get to them as they walked on stage.

Caesar spoke to the audience. "For Katniss and Peeta, ladies and gentleman, Judge Snow chose for them the song _Unforgettable_. Let's hear it for District 12!" The crowd erupted in its applause and the orchestral intro began. Peeta looked at Katniss, raised his microphone, and sang.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more  
Unforgettable, in every way  
And forevermore, _

Katniss finally entered

_And forevermore_

That's how you'll stay,

_that's how you'll stay  
_

Once again, he could feel that the magic was there. Now it was only time to combine their voices.

_That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

They listened as the judges were once again happy with them. They noted that the District 12 pair seemed to have found their connection again. Although, Snow had to say that he thought the first round slightly went to Cato and Clove.

The surprise of the evening came next, as all of the contestants previously eliminated returned to sing on the show. Peeta and Katniss were happy to see them all again. Rue once more enchanted with her sweetness, and Johanna rocked out with Blight to U Got the Look, and winked at them as she passed by. Finnick and Annie let everyone know that they were engaged.

Next came the most tension filled part of the evening. Peeta and Cato went together on stage to croon _You've Lost That Lovin Feeling._ They had only practiced a couple of times, but had bonded over sports talk. Their singing was smooth and made the young girls in the audience catcall and whistle. The judges heaped on praise of every kind. After that, Peeta went backstage to watch Katniss and Clove. The two entered the stage form opposite sides. Meeting in the middle, they began to stare each other down as Caesar introduced them. The intro was short as the two girls battled it out.

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
_

Clove started the verse with a voice willed with venom

_Think it's time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane_

Katniss held her own in return.

_But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But your blind if you can't see  
That his love is holding me  
_

Back and forth they went, even so far as to begin circling each other. Their eyes never left each other as they continued with each line. When it was over, it was clear that both were drained, but they managed to make it to the judge's area. Praise again was the call of the day. Plutarch's comments were straight to the point, "That was like a magnificent catfight in song. Well done!" he said in glee.

Both girls separated afterwards, and Katniss immediately found him. She smiled at him and asked, "How did I do?"

"If that was a catfight, then you most definitely won," and with that they both laughed. She left then to prepare for the last song. There was again time, as more of their former castmates sang. Caesar finally announced, though, that it was time for their final choice songs. The District 2 pair was up first, looking radiant in gold and the lights dimmed and spotlights put on each of them as the music played.

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
Cause each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again_

I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you

Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise

Even Peeta had to admit they were truly great singers. He could see next to him that Katniss agreed. They watched as the pair once again enchanted all. The judges lavished no end of praise to how marvelous they were, and the two left the stage hugging and smiling as if they owned the world.

Peeta could see the doubt creep into Katniss' face. He turned to look at her, and knew exactly what to say.

"Sing with me?" he asked her softly as he took her hand. Her grey eyes met his and Katniss didn't say anything but nodded her head. He led her to the stage and fell behind as she went to the center. She was beginning the song on her own, so there she was a spotlight flooding around her. He was starting at the top of the stairs. He could see her breathe in as a note played._  
_

_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.  
_

The true music began, as she continued.

_From this moment life has begun  
_

A spotlight then came on, illuminating Peeta himself_. _

_From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
_

Together, they continued on, their feelings somehow magnified ten times more than ever before. Every feeling pouring out of them as they sang solely for each other. Peeta slowly began walking down the stairs.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
_

He had reached the lower level and was by her side as he took her hand in his.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
_

They both turned toward each other and blue eyes met grey as they gazed together.

_From this moment as long as I Iive  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
_  
As the music swelled to the instrumental part, Peeta raised her chin and mouthed "I love you" to her, and in return, Katniss said "I love you too." They readied for the final push of the song.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

As the final note finished, it was as if time stopped. For almost a few seconds, you could hear a pin drop, but all of the sudden, and enormous rupture of cheers flooded the auditorium. People everywhere stood up applauding, and it was that which brought the two teenagers back to earth. They smiled at each other and walked to hear from the judges, who, for the first time, seem to have words escape them. They all said that it was unlike nothing they had ever heard before, and that they might have just won themselves the competition, and that it was up to the voters now.

The program was ended with the entire group of contestants coming together for a lively rendition of _We Go Together_, and after goodbyes all around, Katniss and Peeta went to their rooms. Haymitch was there and giving them a hug, said "Great job out there. You made me proud." Exhausted, they went to bed to sleep before the long wait.

Peeta suggested a picnic the next day as a diversion, and finding an area nearby, they walked there with a lunch. They ate, and found themselves talking about their plans, hopes, and dreams. As Katniss had her head in his lap, Peeta twirled his fingers in her hair. His still had some lingering thoughts.

"I can't believe you forgave me so easily for what heppened. I was a naïve idiot for not seeing what she was trying to do, and I thought I had ruined things for good with you. I'm glad Haymitch had us work it out." he told her.

"Me too. Consider it a lesson learned for both of us, and it was easy to forgive you, because in the end I knew I loved you, and that's what you do for someone you love. You forgive," and together they leaned in a kiss for their future. They continued to enjoy the day, until it was time to be prepped by Cinna and the team for the last time. Their dressing room was filled with telegrams of all kinds form people wishing them well. The ones they cherished most were the ones from home. There were messages from their family and friends on how proud they were of them.

Finally ready, they went to the familiar stage for the last time. Meeting Cato and Clove in the wings, the two couples had one last stare off, before nodding at each other. The theme music played and they all went to sit in their seats. Caesar started the show by interviewing each of them, followed by talking with audience members and the judges on their take of the evening and predictions of the winner. It was all filled to drag out the drama to the end, but eventually, the host called both couples down to the stage. Picking up a card, he read.

Katniss and Peeta. Cato and Clove. Millions of viewers around Panem voted last night and the results are in. The couple with the most votes and the victors in Season 5 of Duets is…." Peeta squeezed Katniss' hand.

"District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" the host shouted, followed by the roar of the crowd. Both teenagers were stunned for a moment, but soon realizing that they had indeed won. Peeta turned to look at Katniss and she literally jumped into his arms, placing her arms around his neck. They embraced, then he decided to be bold and kissed her deeply right there in front of the cameras and the country. Katniss blushed beet red, but Peeta didn't care. He got as much satisfaction from the kiss as he did from the shocked looked on Cato and Clove's faces. Balloons floated down from the ceiling as Caesar brought over the winner's trophy. He put the heavy object in their hands and they looked at it for a moment.

Katniss looked at him, smiling as she said, "We did it."

"We sure did," Peeta agreed, and together, they lifted the trophy up in the air.

**WHEW! That was long, but there was so much to get out. There will be one more chapter that will be an epilogue taking place about five years later. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You are the best!**

**SONGS:**

**I've Got You Baby by Sonny and Cher**

**Unforgettable by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole**

**You've Lost That Lovin Feeling by The Righteous Brothers**

**The Boy is Mine by Brandy and Monica**

**U Got the Look by Prince and Sheena Easton**

**Almost Paradise from Footloose**

**From This Moment On by Shania Twain and Bryan White**


	11. Chapter 11-Epilogue

**OK! Here it is, the final chapter. I just wanted to end with this as I loved the idea so much. ENJOY! Thank you again to everyone who has been reviewing and reading.**

**These characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Sing With Me-Epilogue**

_Five Years Later_

_How did I find myself here again?_ Katniss looked at herself in a soft orange strapless dress, complete with a twirly skirt that ended at her knees. For one more time, she was at the top of a staircase. _Oh yeah, it was that invitation we received and my loving boyfriend saying we needed to do it. I guess it was an opportunity we couldn't refuse._

A month beforehand, some mail had come to both Katniss and Peeta from the capitol, asking them to come back for a special Anniversary Reunion episode of Duets. It was the shows' tenth year being on, and the producers were inviting all of the couples who had participated over the past seasons to return for the show and a party afterwards. Even more important, they were asking all the winners from each season to sing once more. Still being the antisocial one, her first instinct was to say no, but those blue eyes had worn her down with all of the benefits of being a part of the celebration.

She finally agreed and they once again they went back into practice mode. Haymitch decided to create a medley of all the songs they had performed through their season of the show. It had been awhile, but both of them quickly picked up the music again.

So, here she was, once more waiting for the familiar theme to begin. The waiting was making her nervous, but Peeta soon took her arm and smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked her, "You look amazing, by the way."

Katniss smiled back at him glowing, "Thanks. I didn't realize how fun it would be to see Cinna again. He still has that magic touch."

Peeta nodded and the music began. Caesar Flickerman's familiar voice called out, "Thank you so much for joining us tonight, ladies and gentlemen. It is a very special evening here at Duets, as we are celebrating our tenth anniversary! We have brought back all of the winners from past seasons, who will perform for you on the program. You don't want to miss it. So now, let's welcome them all back!" Each couple was introduced, and the two of them walked down on their cue.

The singing order of the evening was going to be done in numerical order by season. That meant the couple from District 8 who had won season 1 of the competition would go first. They were doing a lovely job, and Katniss sat beside Peeta as they waited. She looked at him and thought about how wonderful the past five years had been.

That time had passed so quickly. They returned home and life eventually returned to normal, although busy. Events marked the seasons going by. Rue had gotten a solo recording contract, and was now the top selling teen artist. Finnick and Annie married six months after the show was over and now had not one, but two adorable children. Katniss continually got updates on their growth through the pictures the couple sent. Gale and Madge got married, as well, about a year after graduating. She had been so happy for her friends that day. Johanna also kept in touch, and was rocking out owning a music store in District 7. It was funny how life turned out.

And through it all had been Peeta. After they had won, the two had only become closer. They were truly a unit together, and learned more and more about each other as time went on. Peeta had been an amazing boyfriend: supportive, loving, and patient with her ever changing moods. She had tried her best in return, although she was human and had made mistakes. Whenever they had issues, though, Haymitch would always threaten to lock them in a room again if they didn't' work it out. Katniss and Peeta always did, taking the lessons learned with them. Over time and experience, their relationship bloomed. When they shared that love physically for the first time, it had felt like the most natural thing in the world. Their love was like that…just natural. Katniss found herself smiling at all the happy memories.

Time for waiting finally passed, and the two found themselves in the wings, and would be the next ones to go on. The crowd erupted into applause and they came out on stage, as the music began and the magic was once again present as they both sang. The audience clapped for each song they did, especially that final memorable number that had amazed them all. That wasn't the end, though, as they finished that portion and entered into a new song. It seemed only appropriate that they ended the music with the song that had started it all. With the memory of that day all alone in that tiny recording room fresh in her mind, Katniss sang out.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine_

The song was the same, but with five years of love and devotion behind it. She continued to look into Peeta's eyes throughout, and could see all his own emotion coming through. As they finished, Katniss looked into the cheering crowd. So many familiar faces were there, including all of the contestants from their season. They had all traveled for the party later, and she was excited to see them all. Well, maybe not Clove, but she didn't worry about that. It would be fun to talk and catch up.

But what surprised her as she looked out was not only were all of her friends there, but there were also people in the audience she was not expecting to see. Her mother, Prim, Gale, Madge, Peeta's parents and brothers, and even Mr. Abernathy. They could all be seen in the front row. _What in the world are they doing here? I didn't know they were coming._ She looked over at Peeta, and raised an eyebrow at him in question. He only shrugged, but she could see that he had a very strange knowing look on his face.

Before she had any time to question more, they were called over by Caesar to the interview area. The two sat down and the host began asking them about their life since winning the competition. Katniss had decided to let Peeta do most of the talking since he would always be better at words and speaking than she was. Her boyfriend responded by telling Caesar how they had recorded their album, followed by a victory tour where they sang throughout all the districts. After that, they put off music to complete their education. They had graduated, and used their winnings to even go to college, where they had received their degrees the previous year.

"I'm teaching art and continuing to work in my family's bakery," Peeta explained, "and Katniss is helping to teach outdoor skills and environmental knowledge to the community. We still plan to sing, as well."

The host continued, "That's wonderful. Any other future plans ahead for you two?"

Peeta suddenly got very quiet, "Well, that all depends on Katniss."

She shot him another questioning look as Caesar asked, "Care to elaborate on that?"

The blonde haired boy got up, moved to stand in front of her, and then got down on one knee. "Katniss. When we were on the show, we may have gotten the trophy, but you were the real prize. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my future. Sing with me…..forever?" And with that, he opened a small square box which inside held a small but beautiful emerald cut diamond ring.

Katniss audibly gasped. She had thought one day this might happen, but the emotion of it still took her breath away. Just like she had when he had first asked her that question in the woods, she could only get out one word. It was the same word she had said to him on that day. Katniss looked up into his blue eyes, and answered him.

"Yes."

Lost in the moment, the two had forgotten the cameras and the audience, but the applause and cheers that overtook their ears brought them back to where they were. Katniss laughed through the tears that she found were in her eyes, as she felt Peeta place the ring on her left hand. They stood up, and Peeta took the moment to envelop her in his arms and kiss her. The crowd continued to go wild.

And with that, the newly engaged couple smiled, looked out at the audience, and raised their entwined hands together.

**THE END**

**YEA! It's done. This has been quite a journey. I have been overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you all for making this so much fun. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. Please PM or review as I love to hear from you.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	12. New Story!

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I have a new story now up. It is called Say Something. It is still in progress, but I have two chapters up so far. I hope that you can get a chance to check it out. As always, I love to hear from you all.**

**Take care!**

**Bookgirl318**


End file.
